It's Not Over
by mintygreeny
Summary: The ending of Shadow Kiss didn't happen. What if Mason never told Rose that Dimitri was a strigoi and thought he was dead? So how will she cope, and what happens after a few weeks?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy! I know that BP is coming out in like a few days, but i just had to put this here.! i'll propably submit my next chapter today or tomorrow. **

**If you like this, tell me. If you love it, tell me, If you hate it, really tell me! **

** Also tell me if there's something wrong with this story! I'll appreciate it!  
**

**I'm also new to this and to this suite, so i'm not really sure how to use this site, but i'll survive z)**

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY, EVEN HOW MUCH I'D WANT TO!  
**

_Beep..beep..beep..beep...._

I groaned and smashed my alarm clock to the floor. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in my own room. How did I get here? The last thing I remember being in the woods, crying….oh….Lissa must have brought me here.

I just laid on my bed, thinking about the past…everything that has happened since I got back to the academy…the lust spell…the cabin…last night when I lost _him_. I couldn't take it anymore so I got up. it was only 6 am, so I would have a little time before breakfast.

I went to take a shower and stayed there a while, letting the warm water flow down my skin giving my chills. After that I walked back to my bedroom, pulled on some dark blue jeans, a blood red tank top, a blue hoodie and some converse sneakers. I stopped at the mirror and looked at myself. It's like I didn't even recognize the person looking back at me. She looked so sad and depressed. Like there was no life in her left. I sighed.

I headed down the stairs to the lobby and out of the doors. I was heading for breakfast, but instead I turned the other way and headed towards the woods. I decided that I wasn't hungry and just needed some fresh air to clear up my mind. I also didn't want to face anyone today, so I just kept walking to the shadows of the trees. I was walking in the middle of the woods, safely inside the wards. I didn't know where though, I just kept walking.

Some time had past and I didn't know how long, but I abruptly came to a halt when I saw what was right in front of me. It was the same cabin where Tasha had stayed in while she was visiting Christian. It was also the same cabin where Dimitri and I-I…..just thinking about it hurts.

Without me knowing it, I started moving towards the cabin. My mind was telling me not to go, but it was like my body was controlling me. I stepped inside and stopped. I looked around tears building up in my eyes and noticed that the bed was still unmade. I went to lie on the bed and I could still smell the wonderful scent of Dimitri's aftershave. Oh how I missed that scent. The next thing I notice, my eyes are full of tears. I shut my eyes closed and started sobbing uncontrollably on the pillow. After a while I drifted off.

I woke up to someone shaking me and calling my name. I fluttered my eyes open and saw the worried gaze of Alberta and my mother. I sat up and looked around me. I was still in the cabin. I suddenly remembered everything that had happened last night and the day before that and started sobbing again. I felt a pair of hands coming around my shoulders, comforting me. It didn't work. I just sat there, hand on my eyes and crying my heart out. I heard others coming in the cabin, but didn't pay any attention to them. I felt a different pair of hands around my shoulders. it was Lissa. I could feel her thorough the bond. I could feel that she was worried. I also felt sadness and pity and some other feelings. She pulled me against her chest and rubbed my back with her hands.

When the tears stopped coming, I looked up and flinched. I didn't expect so many people being here. I looked around the room and at the people there. Besides my mom, Alberta and Lissa, I saw, Eddie, Christian, Adrian, Stan, Kirova and a few other guardians I didn't recognize.

They all just stared at me with wary eyes, like I would break down again any time now. They were all worried too. I could see that in they're eyes. For my surprise, Kirova too. Finally after a long silence, Kirova started talking, asking the two questions I didn't want to answer right now.

"Ms. Hathaway, what is going on. Why are you here at the cabin? Why were you crying?" I thought for a moment and started to answer, but she cut me off." I won't take nothing for an answer." She said staring straight into my eyes. Damn it. How did she know I was going to say that. I frowned and sighed.

"I just….umm…" I couldn't find the words to explain this. _Yea, Dimitri and I were in love and going to spend the rest of our lives together, but now he's dead so I'm really sad and depressed and can't go on without him. _I couldn't tell them that, so instead I said," I just haven't been in a really good mood lately. I'm just going through some really personal stuff and please. I really, _really_. Don't want to talk about it. I just need some time." I sighed and looked down.

She didn't push it, so she sighed and said," Fine, I'll let it go for now. But I will expect an answer from you eventually. If you have problems, I suggest you talk to someone about them." After that she walked away, with the guardians I didn't know and Stan closely behind.

After they left, Lissa started talking to me through the bond.

_Rose, Is it Dimitri? _Lissa asked really worried now. I hesitated before nodding. She sighed and continued.

_Don't worry, Rose. It's going to be alright, and I mean, who knows? Maybe he isn't dead. Maybe he's still out there, finding a way to come back. Also if you ever want to talk about anything, you know I will always be here for you._

I smiled at her and hugged her tightly and she hugged me back tighter. I turned to look at the others in the room. They were all staring at us confusingly. I saw my mom hesitate before speaking.

"Rose, honey. Please tell us what is going on with you. We are all really worried about you. We just want to help. You can tell us whatever it is. Please." She said pleadingly. I was stunned. She actually cared. Since when did she start acting like a mother?

I hesitated and looked at Lissa. She smiled and nodded in encouragement. I sighed. Well I guess it doesn't matter anymore, does it? Since he is….dead. So it won't matter really if I told them. I sighed in defeat. We'll here goes nothing.

I launched to the story of Dimitri and I. Telling them about the lust charm, everything from the ski lodge and before that, and even how uncomfortable it was, I told them about the night at the cabin. When I told them about that, my mother looked like she might explode. She didn't like the thought that my mentor had had sex with her daughter and took her virginity. She didn't push it though. She knew that I had been through a lot, which I was thankful for. They had all sat down while I was telling about all of this.

When I finished, they just sat there staring at me with their eyes wide open with shock. I sighed and looked down, then up again to meet the curious gazes of everyone. I felt anger coming from Lissa though she looked sad and thoughtful on the outside. She was mad at me for not telling her all of this before. She felt hurt, like I didn't trust her to tell her this. My mom silently stood up from her chair and walked out of the door not saying a word.

"Well, I have to go now." I looked up to looked at Alberta speaking," I'm so sorry Rose, but I'll have to tell Kirova about this." She said with sadness in her eyes. Weird thing is, she actually meant it. With that, she left, leaving only Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Adrian.

"Why didn't you tell me Rose?" Lissa now looked mad and hurt.

"Lissa. I couldn't tell anyone about us. If anyone found out, if Kirova found out," I paused and shook my head," They could've kicked me out of the academy, or even fire Dimitri. He was still my mentor and I was his student, so we couldn't really be together. We had made plans though. We had figured out what we would do about this. He was going to reassign to another moroi at court so that we could be together. But I guess it doesn't really matter now anymore, right?" I sighed. I felt a single tear run down my cheek. Lissa instantly wiped the tear away and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back even more tightly even more tears coming out. We broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Wow. Who would've ever thought about you and Belikov." It was Christian who said that. he was shocked and surprised, yet I saw a flash of amusement in his eyes. Eddie was still looking at me with pure shock. Adrian though didn't show any emotion. He just sat there absolutely emotionless.

"Yeah…" Eddie finally said, putting on his normal look on his face. We sat there in silence for a long time. Every once in a while I would get messages from Lissa, asking if I was alright. I would just nod at her and smile occasionally.

"What time is it anyway?" I asked.

They all exchanged brief looks, before Eddie answered me," It's 8 pm, Rose." I froze looking at him with wide eyes. They noticed my shock and giggled. I unfroze and looked down in embarrassment.

"Oh…" 8 pm? Damn. I have lost the whole day sleeping. Wow. No wonder everyone was so worried. I guess it's really not that big of a deal though. Besides, I still would have ended up crying, except in my own bed.

"Well…I have to be going now. I'll talk to you later, little dhampir." He stood up and walked silently out the door. He seemed like he didn't care much, but there was still worry in his eyes. We watched him leave and shut the door behind him.

"I think we better go too." I looked up at Christian.

"Yeah, I think so too." This time it was Eddie. I guess we have to go sometime.

I sighed," Ok let's go." I said standing up and heading for the door. Everyone else followed me out. We walked thorough the woods and headed back to the school. We didn't talk at all while walking, witch I was glad for. I wasn't really in the mood for talking right now.

We were out of the woods and walking on the sidewalk. There wasn't really much people outside at this time. They were maybe all inside at the lounges. My mood was starting to light up a bit and I was calm. That is before I heard that one annoying voice coming behind me that I really didn't want to hear.

"Hey Rose! Where were you? everyone was starting to think that you ran away again, but this time to be a blood whore." I could feel the anger building up inside. I turned around fast and practically ran right in front of Jesse. Ralf was right beside him. Everyone walked behind me right when I started talking.

"Listen Jesse. I'm really not in the mood today, so if you care about your face at all, you'll stop talking and leave now." I said in a dangerous tone. It seemed to work somehow 'cause thay both took a brief step back, but still continued.

"You won't do it. You'll get expelled." Jesse said. I was actually starting to get irritated.

"We'll that won't be a problem, because I won't hesitate for a moment if I'll hit you. I won't care even if they expell me and wouldn't graduate. I'll do it if I have to." I was only a few inches away from him, looking straight to his eyes. And what he saw must have really frightened him, because he stepped back stumbling and walking away with Ralf.

I turned around to look at my friends standing there with scared faces. I guess I probably have the I'm-going-to-punch-someone look on my face. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to calm myself. When I was calm enough, I opened my eyes. They looked a bit more relaxed than a minute ago, but were still on their guards.

"I'll go back to my room now. I'll see you guys later." I walked away and headed for my dorm and then I'm my room. When I was in my room, I changed my clothes and put on a pair of sweatpants and a red tank top and went to bed. I lay there with my eyes closed for a long while before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**So i read the first chapter i made and noticed that i had some mistakes there. And i noticed that i forgot to remove a few things too. Great.**

**This is my second chapter, so read and after that review!**

**Tell me what you think! I'd really like to know! If there's something weird in the chapter,**

**don't mind it, just keep reading. z)  
**

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY, EVEN HOW MUCH I'D WANT TO!  
**

I was lying on top of a towel on the beach. It was sunny and I could feel the warmth coming from the sun. I looked down and noticed that I was wearing a red bikini top and dark blue jean shorts. I realised immediately where I was. I was in one of those stupid dreams of Adrian.

"Adrian, I'm not in the mood today. can't you just let me sleep?" I said.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." I flinched and turned around. He was standing there right behind me smiling. I turned around to look back at the beautiful scenery in front of me. Adrian sat right next to me not saying a word. after a while, he started talking again.

"So how are you little dhampir? Are you alright?"

I turned my head to meet his gaze." No, Adrian. I'm not fine. I'm anything but fine." I sighed and turned my gaze to the sun, closing my eyes.

"That's sad to hear. But don't worry. It will get better. Time will ease the pain, you'll see." I smiled slightly. He was right. Time _will_ ease the pain. Maybe. I just need to keep going on with my life. And maybe Lissa was right too. He could be out there, still alive. You'll never know.

"Thanks Adrian. You're right. Time will ease the pain and I know that you're not just saying that 'cause you want me." I smiled at him and he gave a small chuckle. After that we just sat there, watching the sun go lower and lower. Suddenly he stood up and I looked up at him in confusion. He chuckled.

"Your waking up little dhampir."

"Oh.."

"Bye, I'll see you in breakfast."

"Kay.." That's when everything just disappeared and my eyes slowly opened. I sat up in my bed and yawned. It was 5 am. I still had about two hours before breakfast, but couldn't go back to sleep. I'd slept the whole yesterday, so I wasn't really tired. I got up and went for a shower. I stayed there for a pretty long time. When I got out an hour had already past. I decided to go with something simple so I put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt.

I sat down on my desk and pulled out my sketch pad from one of the drawers. I started drawing something totally random at first, but then it actually started to look like something. When I looked at it, I got an idea. I was drawing a face. Not just some face, a face of _him_. I've never really been good at drawing, but at times I could be really good when I wanted to.

It was another hour later and I was about finished. I put my pencil down and looked at the drawing. It didn't do any justice to the real face, but it was still the most beautiful face in the world. I would miss seeing it. I really would. At least now I had something to remind me of him. I'd rather have a real picture, but this will do.

I put the drawing on top of the nightstand next to my bed and headed for breakfast. I walked outside the school and would catch glimpses of other students watching me. I bet there is some stupid rumours going on again. I don't really care though. My life is already chattered in millions of pieces, it really couldn't get any worse

When I got to the cafeteria, everyone turned to look at me, whispering things. I sighed and got to get something to eat. I wasn't really that hungry, even though I didn't eat at all yesterday. I grabbed an apple and some juice and headed for our table where Lissa, Christian and Eddie were already eating. I sat down right next to Lissa.

"Hey guys." I started munching on my apple.

"Hey." They all said at the same time. I stopped eating my apple and looked at them. I could still see the worry.

"Guys. I'm ok. Everything is fine. I was pretty torn yesterday, but I realised that I must move on and continue living my life. only time will ease the pain." I smiled trying to convince that everything was fine and it seemed to work.

"Okay. If you say so." Lissa smiled at me too.

"So what's the rumour?" They all looked confused for a second, but realised what I was talking about after a moment.

"Not a rumour Rose," Christian paused," A fact." I looked confused so Eddie continued.

"They all know Rose. About you and Belikov I mean. We don't know how they found out, but they did. So that's why everyone is staring at you and whispering stuff." I groaned and put my hand on my face.

"My life sucks, you know that?"

"Rose, no it doesen't." Lissa said.

"Yes it does."

"Don't say that Rose. Everyone has their ups and downs, but it'll get better. You're only seventeen. You're life hasn't even begun yet. You'll see." I looked up and sighed.

"Yeah, you're right. Everything will work out just fine." Lissa smiled and hugged me. The rest of the afternoon went by really slow.

It was Monday so the field experience would continue and I would have to guard Christian the whole week again. I just followed him around the whole day, not paying attention to any of my surroundings. I was too locked up in my own world to notice anything. That was until I got attacked by a "strigoi". We fought each other out. I was fighting against a guardian I recognised from the cabin, but didn't know the name of. He got a few hit's in my leg and arm, but I managed to steak him to the ground with a record time. He was surprised and proud at the same time. he shouldn't have been that surprised though.

After school we made our way to the library to meet up with Lissa and Eddie. Eddie was guarding Lissa. Christian and Lissa had made plans to go study at the library after school so that's why we were going there. Christian hated studying, but if it meant being with Lissa, he didn't mind.

When we got to the library, we right away saw Lissa sitting in one of the corner tables working on her school work. Christian walked up to her, gave her a small kiss on the cheek and sat down. They immediately started studying. I went to stand by Eddie beside the window and observed the room, glancing around. After a while I stopped paying attention and just stood there looking into space. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice anyone calling my name or shaking me until a moment later. I shook my head back to reality and saw Lissa, Eddie and Christian around me watching me carefully with worried eyes. I told them it was nothing and they let it go.

The rest of the day went in a blur. No one else attacked us so I didn't need to pay any attention to Christian, just follow him around for the week. When it was near curfew, we went back up to Christian's room. When we got to the room, I went straight to the bathroom, grabbing a bag on top of Christian's bed, which included my night clothes and toiletries. I took a long hot shower. I could hear Christian shouting for me to get out, but didn't listen to him, taking my time. When I got out I saw a very angry Christian standing behind the door. I shrugged and went to the extra bed that had been put in here. I fell asleep immediately and slept a dreamless sleep. Good.

I woke up about 6 am. Christian was still asleep. I decided to get up anyways and head to take a shower. When I got out he was up and awake. He had just got out the phone and was smiling. I just raised an eyebrow at him and he just shook his head and told me it was nothing. I shrugged and let it go. When we were ready we headed for breakfast together. Lissa, Eddie and Adrian already there. We sat down after taking our breakfast. They were all smiling. I right away got suspicious, but didn't get the chance to ask, because Lissa started talking.

"Rose, guess what!" She was really excited about whatever it was, which made me just more curious.

"What."

"Kirova gave us a permission to go shopping tomorrow night." She was almost bouncing in her seat and that made me giggle a bit.

"Relax Liss. That's awesome." I said with a huge grin. Inside though I felt the opposite. I was still torn and depressed, but I had to keep it in.

"I know right? This is so great! I made arrangements that you wouldn't be on duty in that time so you can shop with me. There will be three guardians plus Eddie guarding us." Okay, so I wouldn't be guarding at that time. That's actually good, because I probably wouldn't have paid attention to my surroundings like now.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Kirova wanted to see you." My head snapped up from my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Kirova wants to see you."

"Why?"

"How should I know, Rose. She just does." I sighed and got up from the table and headed for Kirovas office. I knocked on the door and just walked in, not minding to wait for her answer.

"Ms. Hathaway, good you're here." She said while i sat down on the chair on the other side of her desk.

"Yes. Now why did you want to see me?"

"Oh yes. I wanted to see you so we could discuss your training sessions. Since your mentor is gone, I'm offering you a new mentor or if you don't want another mentor I could just arrange for you to have someone else to have trainings with twice a day." I thought for that a moment. A new mentor? I don't think I could ever have another mentor. But I guess I could still have trainings.

"I would like to have someone else training me." I said looking straight into her eyes. I saw relief in her eyes. Relief? What? Was she worrying that I might get offended or something? Get mad? Right…

"Well, that's good to hear. You will start training the day after tomorrow, since you are going on your little shopping trip tomorrow, correct?" I nodded," Right. Okay, well, you may leave now." I stood up and left. The day went by pretty fast guarding Christian. I actually can't wait for tomorrow.

**The next day:**

The shopping trip was surprisingly pretty fun, considering the circumstances. We went thorough almost all of the clothing stores and the jewellery stores. Lissa got me a new pair of jeans, a few tops and t-shirts and couple dresses. She bought me a necklace too. I didn't ask for her to buy me anything but she wanted to, so she did. I know that she did this just to make me feel better and it worked. Lissa always knows how to make me feel better. That's why I love her. She understands me so well. Christian got so bored watching us shop, so every time he would see some shop with videogames and such, he would go there. Guys with their videogames….

It was getting dark so we would have to be going now. We took our stuff and headed for the car. We got everything in and that's when it hit me. The nausea feeling I got when strigoi were near.

I turned around and saw four of them coming our way. One of them was the blond strigoi that had killed Dimitri. I felt pure Anger flow thorough me and lunged at him with all my strength. I kicked him in his chest wich made him stumble backwards but not enough. He recovered quickly and lunged at me. He got a few blows in the side of my head, but I just kept going. I myself got a few blows in his head too and a few good kicks. He kicked me in my ribs and I'm sure I heard a little crack, but it didn't hurt because I could feel the adrenaline flow thorough my veins. I kicked him hard on the back of his legs, making him stumble and fall down on the ground. I got out my stake and jumped right on top of him, punching hard on his nose. He struggled for a moment, but I managed to stake him eventually. I got up and noticed that I was breathing heavily. **(A/N:Sorry if that fighting scene sucks. I'm not really good at writing stuff like that, but just had to put that in z))**

I looked around at the four dead strigoi, my eyes lingering on the one I had killed. I had killed the one that had killed my love. I was somehow proud, but at the same time really sad.

We all got back to the car and drove back to the academy. This was going to be a long drive.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Soo, that was that!**

**I really hope you liked it.**

**Review my story please. You would make me happy if you did!**

**And tell me if there is some mistakes or anything.**

**Thanks for reading, but now i gotta go to sleep! It's 4 am soon,  
**

**which means it's really late and i will be REALLY tired**

**when my friend calls me at 11 am. **

**If you like it, tell me. If you love it tell me. Even if you hat it, still tell me.!  
**

**Push the GREEN BUTTON below. You know YOU WANT to ;))  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thaanks you sooo much you who have reviewed so far and added my story to the alert's and stuff! **

**You can't believe how good that makes me feel!  
**

**Sooo here is my next chapter! Nothing really that interesting happenes but still read!! z)**

**If there's anything weird or wrong with the story, don't mind them either, just keep reading z)  
**

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY, EVEN HOW MUCH I'D WANT TO.! except for Tina Stewart z)  
**

I was at the gym the next morning, waiting for my new trainer. I didn't know who it was yet, so I would just have to wait and see. I went running outside on the track. I still had about 30 minutes before she would show up. I came early, because I just needed some time to clear my head before practice. I didn't notice how much time had gone, but I saw someone step out from the gym door and heading my way. It was a woman. She stopped to the side of the track and I instantly ran towards her, stopping right in front of the smiling woman. She had shoulder length light brown hair and ocean blue eyes. She was about my height, maybe a few inches taller? She had also a slight tan.

"Um, hi." I said slowly.

"Hi. You must be Rose. I'm guardian Stewart and I will be training you for now on." She seemed like a happy person and had a slight Russian accent.

"Cool." I said trying to hide my uncomfort.

"Well, I was thinking we could spend our training session today just talking. You know, trying to get to know each other a little better, so we wouldn't be total strangers to each other."

"Um, yea, sure." I just said following her back to the gym.

We talked the whole time. We Talked about ourselves and things that had happened in our lives. She seemed really understanding and actually interested in my life, which was kinda weird. She talked about herself too and answered all the questions I had with no hesitation. I learned that she grew up in Russia with her family - Even though she was American - which included her mother, her two younger sisters, her older brother and even their dog. I felt envy flood through me. She had grown up with her family, while I barely even knew my mother, didn't know my father at all and didn't have any brothers or sisters, at least, not that I knew of. So yea, I was jealous. She went to an Academy in Russia and when she graduated, she went off to Wyoming, which was next to Montana, to protect a Drozdov family there. She was there for about 5 years, then reassigned. She wanted to go to some academy and since this was the closest one here, she decided to come.

Time had flown by pretty fast while talking because it was only about 15 minutes before our taining session would end. I thought we were about done, so I started to get up, but she motioned for me to sit back down. Apparently she still had a question. I was totally unprepared for the following question.

"So I've heard a lot of things since I came here. One of the things I heard is that you had something going on with guardian Belikov?" She asked with utter curiosity.

"Um, yes." I said slowly and warily. I narrowed my eyebrows at her and looked back at her curiously.

"What exactly was there between you two?" She was wary herself now. This was weird. First she's all perky and happy and now all the opposite.

"Why do you want to know?"

She hesitated at first, but the sighed and smiled at me. "I used to know him, that's all. So I'm just curious."

"How exactly did you know him?" I asked.

Again she hesitated. I could see she was thinking about telling me or not. I was suddenly starting to get really suspicious. How _did _she know him? I was also getting really irritated.

"Well," My head snapped back to reality when she started talking again. She looked kinda nervous," You see. Dimitri and I knew each other a few years ago. Of course we still do, but we haven't seen each other for a long time now. And at the time we…we were in love. But we couldn't be together, so we ended it there, not going any further." I don't know why, but anger suddenly filled me, and I guess it must've shown in my eyes, 'cause Tina suddenly frowned and looked afraid. Why was she afraid? Of me?

"I'm so sorry, Rose. I didn't intend on making you mad or anything. If you want you can get someone else to train you."

I calmed a bit and frowned." Oh no. It's fine. I'm not mad at you. Just mad that he didn't tell me." I mumbled the last part.

"Oh, okay." It was silent for a moment before she repeated her question again she had asked earlier," So you never answered me. How were you involved with each other?" I looked up to meet her eyes. I frowned and hesitated. This wasn't the subject I wanted to talk about at the moment. I sighed and answered.

"Well. Dimitri and I…we…" I paused and sighed," We were in love too. I loved him with all my heart and would have done anything for him or to save him, but I failed. I didn't save him. I let him die. I should have gone back for him, I…"I trailed off, tears starting to flow down my cheeks. Tina stood up and came to sit beside me and pulled me to her chest comforting me.

"It's okay Rose. It wasn't your fault. It's not your fault he is dead. You can't blame yourself for that." She rubbed my back, rocking me back and forth. It was oddly comforting, thinking that I had just met the person like an hour ago or something.

The tears slowed down and I pulled away from her embrace and continued," Everything was so perfect. Things were finally falling into place before that strigoi attack happened. We had plans. Plans to how we could be together. He was going to reassign to another moroi in court and we were going to tell everyone at graduation, but that will never happen now." Her face just showed sympathy, sadness and i think she was jealous too. I could tell that she felt sorry for me. Well who didn't feel sorry for me. Even I felt sorry for myself.

"Don't worry. You'll get through this. You'll recover and then you'll find someone else. I promise." I just sat there before I had to leave. I had to stop by my room before breakfast.

I never made it out of my room though, 'cause when I got to my room and closed the door, I just fell down on my knees, hands on my face and started sobbing again. I felt Lissa's worry through the bond, and I knew that she knew that I was sad. Apparently she could feel what I was I was feeling through the bond somehow. My door suddenly burst open and Lissa came running in, kneeling right beside me. She tried to comfort me, but the tears just kept coming. How was I feeling so moody lately? I just kept crying and crying. Would the tears ever end? Only time will tell.

*****************

I woke up to people talking in my room. I wasn't sure who they were, but I just listened.

"…came here she was on her knees on the floor and crying." I recognised the voice to be Lissa's.

I heard someone else sigh." Right. I don't know what we can do about her. Maybe we could get her to talk to a psychiatrist." It sounded a lot like Alberta, which I was sure it was.

"No. No psychiatrist. She will never say yes to that." Thank god Lissa's here so she could argue. I most definitely don't want to go to a psychiatrist. I felt her eyes watching me. She knew I was awake. Damn.

"Rose?" I tried to pretend to be asleep, but she wasn't fooled, at least not anymore since the bond goes about both ways now. I sighed and snapped my eyes open. I could see Lissa, Alberta, Eddie, Christian. Adrian had been here too, 'cause I could smell the clove cigarettes next to my bed. I sat up and looked at them.

"Hey." I just said.

"How are you feeling?"

"Um, well, you know. Pretty much the same, but better."

"Okay." Lissa smiled up at me and I smiled back slightly.

"Well," Alberta started," I need to be going now. It's only 4 pm so you'll continue your field experience with Christian now Rose."

"Yeah."

"Good, well bye." Then she left. I turned my head back to Lissa when she started talking again.

"Rose I talked to Kirova a while ago and we made a deal that I could stay here with you on Saturday nights until you feel better. Are you okay with that?"

I smiled, "Thanks Liss. I would love that."

"We'll I don't now about you guys but I don't wanna spend another minute here. Let's go somewhere else." I turned to look at Christian's bored face. And Eddie's.

"We'll what do you suggest?"

"Dunno. Anything than sitting around your room though." I chuckled at that and so did Lissa.

We agreed that we would go for a walk outside until it was Dinner time, then after that we would go to watch a movie, of rather Lissa and Christian would go to watch a movie, but Eddie and I would still watch too. Christian suddenly stopped and we all turned to look at him.

"Hey Rose. I gotta go to the feeder's. Come on." He was motioning for me to follow him, which I forcefully did.

"Okay. I'll see you soon Liss. Bye Eddie." I waved them goodbye and went to walk beside Christian.

"So who's your new trainer?" Christian asked when we were at the feeders, waiting for Christian's turn.

"Tina. Tina Stewart."

"Cool."

"Not really." I muttered. Christian turned to look at me in confusion so I sighed and continued." She's Dimitri's ex. Apparently they were in love or something like a few years back." He's eyes widened in shock and I nodded.

"Huh…That might get awkward." He mumbled.

"Naw, I don't think so. It doesn't matter. I think she's pretty nice. I totally burst out in tears when we were at practice while we were talking and she comforted me." I suddenly realised what I had just said and blushed and looked away. He noticed and laughed.

"Don't worry, Rose. I won't tell anyone. You can trust me." I looked up and he was grinning.

"Can I?" I asked grinning back.

"Yes, you can." Finally Christian's name was called and we walked up to the feeder which was none other that Alice of course. Did he seriously always request her? Whatever.

"Rose, Christian. Long time no see." She said.

"Hello Alice." We said almost at the same time.

"It's a nice weather outside today, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeas, it is." She aswered while Christian sat down beside her.

"Are we safe?" She looked a little nervous.

"Yes Alice, we're safe." I said to her while flashing my practice stake.

"Good, good." and she relaxed slightly. Christian chuckled and sank his teeth into Alice's neck. I chuckled a little too. After that we walked to the cafeteria to meet up with the others for dinner.

**Yah, sooo that was my third chapter! Did you like it? hate it? Well tell me by reviewing.**

**Like i said before. Nothing that interesting happened, but it will get better x)**

**I will probably put the next chapter then tomorrow when i get out of school. **

**I've already written it you see! You guys can also help me by suggesting what to happen**

**in this story cuz, hell! I have no idea! I just write whatever pops into my head!**

** If you like it, tell me. If you love it, tell me. Even if you hate it, still tell me! I respect the criticism! (x**

**PUSH THE GREEN BUTTON BELOW AND REVIEW333 x)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Soooo, I know that Blood Promisecame out today, but i still hope that you would read and review my story anyway!**

**Ugh! School just started and we already have sooo much to do! I'm in ninth grade, so it's my last year in junior high school, or whatever you call it zD  
**

**But so this is my fourth chap!! I hope you like it, read it, aand review it?**

**If anything seems weird in this chap, don't mind it. Just keep reading! x)  
**

**This actually isn't my original fourth chap. The original was more happier, but i decided that i needed something exciting to happen! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER!:I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY, EVEN HOW MUCH I'D WANT TO!  
**

**A few weeks later:**

It was Sunday morning and I'd have my day off today, but I still had my practice with Tina though. Tina as in Guardian Stewart. So her name is Tina Stewart. Cool name, right? I like saying it…

I decided to get to training a little bit early today again. I needed the time by myself. I'm not saying that I'm still depressed or anything, just sad. I still cry myself to sleep sometimes. I'm a bit better, but not that much. I mean, I lost the love of my life for crying out loud. So you see why I still haven't got over him yet.

I did my stretches and did my runs. When I as done with them, it was already time for practice. I looked around and Tina was no where to be found. I frowned at that thought. Where was she? She was always on time and never late. She was late once, but that was just because she had some guardian stuff to deal with.

It has been about thirty minutes, and she still hasn't showed up for training. I was starting to get worried. Not once has she been this late from a training session. I mean, she would've told me if she wasn't going to come or was busy and would be late. I decided to go look for her. Maybe something had happened, that's why she was late? I don't know.

I walked out of the door and stopped right in front of it outside. I looked around me, looking for Tina. That's when I saw someone running in the distance. It was a guy. Really tall. Dark hair. Dark eyes. Really muscular. A dhampir…I froze. I knew that guy. It was him. It was really him. I gasped. It couldn't be, could it? I mean, he's dead. At least he's supposed to be. He heard me and stopped and turned to look at me. When he realized who I was, his eyes widened and he started running towards me, with incredible speed. Before he could reach me, a strigoi just appeard out of nowhere and jumped on Dimitri's back. They both crashed on the ground, the strigoi on top.

I screamed, almost falling down on my knees. No. No. This couldn't be happening. I couldn't lose him again. I can't let him die, not when there was something I could do to save him this time. I ran forwards to the struggling Dimitri, grabbed his stake and lunged at the strigoi on top of him. I staked him from the back and the strigoi fell on top of Dimitri.

He pushed him off of him and stood up. He pulled me to his chest and hugged me with all the love he had. I hugged him back the same, tears running down my cheeks. When we pulled away he wiped the tears away immediately. "Roza…" He whispered to me. We stayed like that for a moment. Then I remembered what had just happened and frowned.

"Dimitri what is going on here? And how are you here? Why are there strigoi?" I asked bit frantically.

He frowned." Oh right. I have no time to explain now, we must get you somewhere safe." He started pulling me with him towards the dhampir dorms, but I pulled away.

"No. I won't go. You need all the help you can get, so I'll help." I said firmly.

"Roza…please. I've already lost you once, I don't need to go through that again."

"What about me, huh? I'm the one that has been stuck here at the academy, thinking that the love of my life was dead and never coming back again. I can't afford to lose you either again. I can't go through that again." I shouted, whispering the last words. Tears were running down my cheeks again. Ugh. I was really getting tired of the tears. I was way too emotional these days. He wiped them away and held me tight against his chest, comforting me.

"It's okay Roza. I'm here and I'll never leave you ever again. I promise," He whispered in my hair. He pulled away to look me in the eyes," But I need to keep you safe Roza. Please. Keep yourself safe. For me." He looked straight into my eyes. I almost gave up, but didn't.

"And I need to keep you safe too. That's why I can't go. I'll fight with you." He considered my words for a moment. I think he realised that he couldn't win, so he sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But I'll need you to keep close, just in case. Please. Please Rose don't do anything stupid." I opened my mouth to answer, but that's when the sudden nausea feeling hit me. There was strigoi near us. probably about five of them.

I looked at Dimitri eyes wide open. "Strigoi." I breathed. He was now in guardian mode. That's when we heard the footsteps coming closer to us from behind me. I turned around and got ready, getting into a stance, and so did Dimitri.

When they closed the distance, one of them jumped right away on top of me, but I had my stake and managed to stake him while mid air, which really surprised me. Then we both were fighting two strigoi. I wasn't paying attention much to what Dimitri was doing. I was concentrating on what I was doing, since I was fighting two, so I couldn't afford to lose my focus. One wrong move and it could end your life. A while later I staked my other strigoi and moved to the other one.

I lunged my stake at the remaining strigoi, but she dodged. I spun around her fast and kicking her on the back, making her stumble. I took the chance and made a high kick on her head, making her fall to the ground, with a thump. I jumped on top of her punched her in the stomach once before lunging the stake through her heart. I had killed only three strigoi and I was already breathing heavily.

I felt Lissa through the bond, asking if I was okay, I said I was fine and spun around. Where's Dimitri? He was here a while ago. Fuck! I have to find him! I started running towards the dhampir dorms and was shocked at the scene there in front of me. There were probably like forty strigoi and guardians fighting against each other. _Not again._ I thought. I tightened my grip on my steak and went to help the others.

When I came closer, I could see Tina, in middle of three strigoi herself. I could see she was having trouble, so I went to help. One of the strigoi had just pinned her to the ground, but before he could do anything, I ran there and staked him from behind. His body went limp on top of her and I helped her move the body and help her up. I saw her grateful look and so we continued fighting the strigoi.

I don't know how much time had past, but I could see the sun starting to rise, so the rest of the strigoi would either be dead by now, or had gotten away. I was relieved. When I staked the last strigoi, I looked around, breathing heavily. There were bodies all around us. Strigoi and guardians. I hope they didn't get any moroi this time or take anyone with them. Then I suddenly remembered…Dimitri. Where was he? I looked around frantically, but didn't see him anywhere. I was worried and frowned. I couldn't lose him again, not like this.

"Rose, are you alright?" I turned to see a worried looking Tina behind me.

"No. Do you know where Dimitri is?" I asked with voice full of sadness.

"I'm sorry Rose. No I don't"

"Where is he." I whispered more to myself than to her, but she answered anyway.

"I don't know." She whispered back. I could feel the tears reach up my eyes, but then heard the most amazing voice ever from behind.

"I'm right here Roza." I turned around to see a really injured Dimitri walking slowly towards me. I ran into him and hugged him so tight that he flinched. I pulled away fast, looking apologetic, since I apparently had hugged him a little loo tight. "It's okay." he murmured smiling and pulling me into a soft embrace.

"I'm so glad you're okay, I thought I might have lost you again." I whispered on his chest.

"I promised I wouldn't leave ever again, remember?" I sighed and nodded, a tear escaping from my eye. We pulled away immediately when someone cleared their throat beside us. We looked at Tina standing there.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I think you better go to the infirmary to go check your wounds." She was pointing at Dimitri. He had blood all over he's body. He had numerous of cuts around his body and many bruises too." You should get yourself checked out too." She said now pointing to me. Confusingly I looked down at my body. I didn't notice what I had looked like until now. I grimaced. My clothes were full of blood and where shredded in some places where one strigoi had scratched. I had lots of cuts and bruises too, all over my body. That's when I felt an unexcrutinizing pain in the back of my head. I touched it with my hand and looked at it. I was bleeding. I guess I was too high on adrenalin to feel the pain.

We headed towards the clinic, the three of us. I could feel Lissas worry, relief and, excitement? through the bond. I understood the worry and relief, but why excitement? I mean, there had just been a huge fight at the academy again, and she was feeling excited? She was waiting for me at the clinic waiting room with Christian. And when I got inside, I was pulled into a tight hug from Lissa.

It hurt a bit, but I didn't care.

"Oh Rose, I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried." I pulled away to look at her.

"Lissa you don't have to worry about me. I can handle myself. Worry about yourself." She laughed.

"I know you can handle yourself." Everyone else laughed, so did I. Dr. Olendzki walked in right then, mouth hanging open wide. I guess she didn't know about Dimitri then yet. But who cares. Her expression was priceless.

"Hello." Dimitri said to her. She smiled.

"Guardian Belikov. It is so nice to see you. It's nice to have you back." She said warmly clancing at me from the corner of her eye. He just nodded then she led us to a room. We would be sharing a room, because there were many others injured as well.

She checked us out, saying that neither of us had any serious injuries. Just some cuts and bruises. And a few broken ribs too. She left when she was done, leaving us alone in the room. We were silent for a long time. Dimitri Eventually got up from his bed, coming to lie next to me on my bed. I leaned on his chest while he was stroked my hair. We were like that, which seemed like forever. I actually wouldn't have a problem with that. I could stay like that forever if I could, but I knew that wasn't possible.

There was a knock at the door and it was Alberta. We pulled away as she sat down on the chair next to my bed.

"So how are you two holding up?" She sounded relieved

"We're doing great Alberta." Dimitri answered her. She smiled.

"That is so great to hear and it is so nice to have you back here." She glanced a look at me and I could see from the corner of my eye that Dimitri glanced a look at me too. I don't know why, but I blushed. I knew why she had glanced at me. I could tell that she was relieved that he was back here, so I wouldn't be that depressed anymore.

"Thank you Alberta." Dimtiri said. I just nodded, not saying a word.

"Well, I have to get going now. You just relax today. School will continue tomorrow." She said the last part to me. She said goodbye and walked out. Right after the door closed, Dimitri started the questioning.

"What was that about?" Dimitri asked cautiously. I shrugged.

"Nothing." I said quietly and looked away. I didn't want to talk about it.

"Roza….please…" He said touching my cheek with his hand softly. That was all it took. I broke into tears right there, sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. He comforted me, rubbing my back with his hand. "Shh Roza. Everything is fine." He whispered to my ear.

"I know…" I whispered back when i was done sobbing. I looked up at him and smiled. He leaned down and crushed his lips on mine with full force. It was sweet and passionate. At the same time full of hunger and want. He pulled me on top oh him and kissed me harder. Not once has he kissed me like his ever before. This was the best kiss I have ever had. When we pulled away, we were both breathing hard.

"I love you." He whispered to me.

"I know. I love you too." I whispered back, giving him a one last passionate kiss before lying down again next to him. My eyes grew heavier and felt myself drift off to a peaceful sleep for the first time in a long time.

**Yaaaay! That was my 4. chap! Hope you liked it!**

**If you liked it, tell me. I'f you loved it, tell me. Even though you hated it, still tell me! I appreciate criticism.z)**

**Please Review :) It would make Me really happy!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY! Thiiis is myy next chapter! I really hope you like it!! Please review my sory!! it would make me really happy!I've had a slight writers block for a few days, so i finally now got my next chapter up!**

**I seriously do not now where i'm going with this! I also had a mistake in the last the end alberta said that school will continue tomorrow, but it was supposed to be like, that the field experience **

**would continue tomorrow, so yeah.. anyways, here is the enxt chapter! Hope you like it! z))  
**

**DISCLAIMER!: I DO'N OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY, EVEN HOW MUCH I'D WANT TO.!  
**

I woke up in a strong pair of arms. I slowly opened my eyes and looked into the eyes of Dimitri. How long has he been awake and watching me? I started to blush. He chuckled and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Good morning, Roza." he whispered.

"Good morning, Comrade." I whispered, kissing him back.

"How are you feeling?"

"A lot better now that you are here." I said. He smiled sweetly at me and pulled me closer to him.

"Me too and I'll never let go of you again." He murmured in my ear. I chuckled.

"So, what? Your gonna go with me everywhere I go then and hold on to me all the time?" I asked with amusement in my voice. He laughed.

"Maybe." He just said. We both laughed again then just laid in each others arms. I fell asleep in his arms again.

When I woke up, he was talking on the phone with a tight voice.

"Leave her alone. Leave _us _alone." He practically growled on the phone. I was confused. Who was he talking to? I noticed that I wasn't in Dimitri's arms anymore. He had gotten up from the bed. I carefully opened one eye and noticed him standing in front of the window. I just kept silent and kept listening.

"If you lay one hand on her, I will personally kill you myself." What was he talking about? Was he talking about me? But to who? I just heard laughing on the other end of the line. Then nothing. I looked at him, he was frozen in place. He was holding his breath, gripping the phone in his hand. He listened intently what he was saying. He started to turn to look at me, so I snapped my eye closed and pretended to be asleep. He snapped the phone shut and sighed.

"I know you're awake Rose. You don't need to pretend." I opened my eyes slowly to meet the angry gaze of Dimitri and sat up in my bed. I don't know what he saw in my eyes at that moment, but he suddenly came to sit beside me, wrapping his arms around me. "Don't worry about anything you just heard there. Everything's fine, okay?" He mumbled into my hair.

"But who was it and what was that about." I intended to say it loud and clear, instead it came out as a whisper.

"Nothing and no one you should worry about. I'm going to take care of this, so don't worry about anything."

I sighed deeply and muttered a fine, leaning onto his chest. He murmured something that I didn't hear. I was going to ask what, but there was a knock at the door. I got up and went to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's your mother." Ugh. What does she want now. I opened the door and let her in. She sat in the chair next to my bed and I sat back next to Dimitri." I need to talk to the both of you." Oh no. What does she want to talk about." Firstly, I want to apologise that I just walked out of the cabin without saying a word that one night. I'm sorry Rose. I should have said something and come to talk to you, but instead I've avoided you for the past few weeks. I was mad, but I understand now," she paused," And well, the second thing. I want you two to know that I approve the two of you dating and whatever. I've thought things out and decided that if I just go with it, you wouldn't get mad at me again. I knew that if I argued, I wouldn't win and it wouldn't end nicely. I really do love you Rose and I want you to know that. I just want you to be happy. "

I was really shocked right now. Did she just say what I think she said? Wow…she actually cared. That is just weird. She has never showed anything about caring about me. Well I guess, deep down inside I always knew that she cared, but just wouldn't believe it. From the corner of my eye I saw that Dimitri was as shocked as me.

"But I'm warning you Belikov," She said in a warning tone," If you hurt her ever, you'll have to deal with me." I swear that I just heard Dimitri gulp. He was afraid of my mother. That's funny. My face turned back to normal and was amused instead.

"Don't worry guardian Hathaway. That will never happen. I will never hurt her as long as I will live. I promise to love her forever." I turned my head to look Dimitri straight in his eyes. I could see that he meant it. Well, duh! Of course he meant it. I turned my head back to look at my mother. She was smiling now. Huh. This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

"You really do love each other, don't you." It wasn't a question, but Dimitri answered any way.

"Yes, we really do."

"Well, even though I'm all for you being a guardian, I guess we all deserve love and happiness." She got up then and so did Dimitri and I." I need to go now. I'm leaving back to Europe. My plane is leaving in an hour. Take care of her Belikov." He nodded and then she headed for the door. I stopped her half way.

"Mom!" I almost shouted. She turned around. I walked up to her and hugged her. I could tell that I caught her off guard. She wasn't expecting me to hug her, but she hugged me back." Thank you and I love you too." I whispered. We pulled away and I could see that a tear has escaped her eye. She was actually crying. This was new.

"I know." She said smiling and then leaving the room. Smiling, I sat back down next to Dimitri, leaning onto his chest. I sighed.

"That was…unexpected." I said, sighing again.

"It sure was." Silence after that. Neither of us saying a word. Then he suddenly tilted my head up and kissed my lips. There was so much in that kiss. He pushed me back on the bed, him on top of me. I trailed my hands up his chest to around his neck while he trailed his hands down to my hips. When we broke apart, we were both breathing heavily.

"I love you." He whispered, kissing my neck.

"I love you more." I whispered back.

He chuckled." Well, we'll see about that." He pressed his lips back on mine and kissed me. The kiss grew more and more passionate. I knew where this was going.

He pulled my shirt off and threw it on the floor and I did the same with his. He trailed kisses from my lips, to my chin, down to my neck and I moaned in satisfaction. He started unbuttoning my jeans as I unbuttoned his. Soon they were on the floor, as well the rest of our clothes. I felt pure bliss like I did the night at the cabin. It was even better than the first time.

When we were done, we just laid in each others arms, my head on his chest and him stroking my hair. There was a little buzzing noise. Dimitri reached for the little table next to my bed and took his phone. He didn't look who it was, he answered it right away.

"Belikov." He froze immediately. He stopped stroking my hair and just laid there, listening. I could hear a snarl escape from his mouth. I bet it was the same person he was talking to earlier. I looked at his expression. He was really mad. Again I heard laughter and then he snapped his phone shut. He sighed and rubbed his face with his free hand.

"Dimitri, please tell me what is going on." I said sitting up on the bed. He sighed.

"Roza, please don't." He said pleadingly. What was it he didn't want me to know?" I don't want you to be worried about anything."

"I get more worried when you don't tell me." I said looking into his eyes. He sighed and sat up beside me rubbing his face again.

"Look, the only thing I'm going to tell you is that someone is after us, well, you." He looked straight into my eyes, careful of my reaction. I just sighed and leaned into him. He relaxed and leaned into me too.

"Oh." That was all I could say. I didn't know how to respond to that. _Someone is after you._ that one sentence played again and again in my mind. Someone was after _me_, "But why?" I was supposed to think that in my mind, but it slipped.

"I don't know. I guess they want revenge." He sighed. It took me a while to realise what he was saying. _Revenge? _For what?

"Revenge? Why would anyone want revenge on us, erm, me." I was getting really nervous.

"Not you, me. They want revenge on me," He paused. He turned his head to look at me straight into my eyes," Roza. There are strigoi after you. When I broke out of the strigoi's lair, I killed a really dear person to the leader. So now he wants revenge by killing you, or worse, turning you." He said the last part quietly turning his head away from me. A tear had escaped from his eye. I turned his head and wiped it away smiling.

"It's going to be okay. Nothing can ever tear us apart anymore. We'll always find a way back to each other no matter what." He smiled slightly too and I kissed him lightly on the lips. He pulled away too fast and I frowned.

He chuckled and said," Even though I'd like you to stay here with me, you have to get up or you will be late for your field experience." He chuckled again while I looked at the clock. Shit! I had only 30 minutes before Christian's first class started.

"Shit." I mumbled and got out of bed and into the bathroom. He followed me in and turned on the shower.

"Do you mind if I join you?" He asked.

I chuckled," of course not, but don't get any ideas." I said while stepping in the shower, Dimitri right behind me.

"Oh I will always get ideas." He said seductively at me. I just had to laugh at that.

When we were done showering, we both stepped out and went into my bedroom and got dressed. I dried my hair and pulled it up into a ponytail. Today I was just wearing a pair of jeans, a top and a hoodie. Then we headed out.

We walked otside to the cafeteria, earning looks from my fellow classmates. They were all whispering and looking at us. I didn't pay attention to them though. I just walked to the direction where Christian was, thinking how perfect my life was right now. I had everything I'd wanted now and no stupid strigoi can take that away from me.

We were halfway there, when we heard screaming coming from behind us. We both turned around swiftly and froze from what we saw in front of us. There were strigoi. Lots of them.

"Rose, run!" He growled and pushed me back towards the dhampir dorms.

"No, I won't leave you again!"

"Rose, you know I will be fine. But you're the reason that they're here, so please, just RUN!" He shouted. Tears running down my cheeks, I ran with all the speed I got back. I just ran, thinking about what could happen, but I pushed that thought back and just ran. When I got there, again I bumped into someone, who was no other than Stan of course.

"Rose, what is it now." He said in a bored voice.

"_Buria."_ I said in a low voice, looking staright in his eyes, showing that I wasn't kidding. He immediately took out a phone and talked into it with fluent Russian. It was all happening again. The night I dreaded so much. It was all happening over again. I hope this time, I just won't lose him again.

**Reviewwwwwwww!!z)3 You know you want to ;) Just push that nice green button in the little white box.**

**Don't be afraid, it won't hurt you...*whistles while rolling her eyes***

**....No seriously, it won't hurt you. Just push it z]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya!! Sorry took so long to update (: I've been pretty much distracted reading other fanfics xD BUt know i got my 6. chap!!**

**It's pretty short! I've decided that i'm gonna post shorter chapters, so i could update more often.**

** So know it will take less time to update. So here's the next chap. ENJOY! z)**

The room was full of guardians now ready to get to fight. They were planning what to do and calling to the other dorms. All the building were on lockdown. No one would get in or out except the guardians.

"Rose, here's a stake, go help the others outside." Alberta said while handing me a stake.

"You're actually letting me go out there?" I asked incredulously. She stared at me.

"Now that you actually get to go, you don't want to?"

"No, no, no. That's not what I meant. Of course I want to. I'm just surprised that you would just let me go."

"Well, I figured since you already have so much experience and we do need all the help we can get, you could help."

"Thanks:" I said smiling. She nodded back a smile and went to the others.

I was heading for the doors with some other guardians, me on the lead, but the doors suddenly burst open and there were strigoi at the door. They all stepped inside slowly. Then one of them, I assume the leader, stepped in front of them and kept walking towards me, while the others stopped a few feet away. The leader stopped right in front of me, eyeing me curiously, smiling.

"Rose. How nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you. It's a shame that I have to kill you now. Or there is always the choice to turn you. What do you think?"

"I would never become one of you." I spat at him. From the corner of my eye I saw everyone's confused looks. Well, I would be very confused too if I were them. I actually was confused. How did he even know me? Is this the strigoi who had called Dimitri?

"Well it's your choice." He said moving towards me. I went to a stance but then someone jumped on top of him, making them both fall down on the ground. Dimitri. It was Dimitri. He turned him around and tried to stake him, but he was too fast. The strigoi hit Dimitri in the head and pushed him off of him, standing up. Dimitri got up too immediately.

"Ahh…Dimitri. It's nice to see you again. Perfect timing, I was just about to kill your dear Rose." He said with an evil grin.

"Don't touch her." Dimitri growled and lunged at him again. He saw it coming and dodged the attack

"Now, now Dimitri. You won't want to get yourself killed too now, would you?" There was that evil smile again. I could see the anger in Dimitri's eyes. I would've done something, but I was just so frozen in place that I couldn't move.

I got control over my body again and ran straight into the strigoi, making him stumble a little. I made a fast roundhouse kick before he could recover, sending him flying on the floor. I heard him mutter _приступ_ under his breath. Just loud enough for everyone else in the room to hear. I saw the guardians getting into stances and the strigoi starting to attack. I looked back down and saw that the one strigoi was gone. I looked around the room, looking for Dimitri, expecting him to be fighting with the others, but I didn't see him anywhere. All I saw was the other guardians fighting. I got really scared now and ran outside of the dorm. I was shocked to see that there were even more strigoi and guardians fighting outside. I ran around, trying to find Dimtiri, but didn't. I got worried. Where is he? I need to find him, to make sure nothing happens to him.

I started towards the woods and as I got closer and closer, I heard someone fighting in the distance. I started running faster again. I ran through the woods into a small clearing and saw Dimitri and the strigoi fighting. As I got closer I could hear what they were saying.

"Don't take out your revenge on her. Take it on me. I'm the one who killed her Dinion." Dimitri grunted. So his name is Dinion.

"Exactly Dimitri. You killed my Maria, and now I will kill your Roza. Then you will know how it feels to lose the one you love." The strigoi named Dinion growled. A strigoi is in love? It sounds kinda weird.

"I've already lost her once, so I already know how you feel. I will not lose her again." Memories filled up my mind, making me momentarily freeze on the spot. Memories of the caves filled up my mind. But the next day is when I really thought he was dead. I was torn when I found out that he wasn't in the caves. I was stopped in my thinking when Dinion started talking again.

"Well then I guess I will just kill you too. Since you won't have any point in living when I've killed her." Dinion pushed Dimitri on the ground. He hit him staright into the guts, making Dimitri grunt in pain. Dinion moved his head down and sunk his teeth into his neck. I screamed a voiceless scream and started running again. _No, no. This can't be happening again. I can't lose him again this way. I just got him back. I couldn't get through this again without him._

I ran with full speed towards the strigoi.

**If you're wondering what приступ means. It means like attack, or sumthing :D**

**So how'd you like it?? Good, ok, bad, horrible? TELL ME! i wanna know (:**

**Please review guys! it would really make me happy (: **

**Push that white button with the green letters in it !!  
**

**ReviEWWW!!3 z))  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Soo i got now my 7. chap uP! so everyone read and revieeew (::  
**

**I also wanna thank EVERYONE who bothers to review my story and add to favorites and alerts. And thanks to those who add me on authors alert and favorite!**

**It's really nice and makes me feels so good (:: It's nice to know that people read my story and expecially REVIEWS (:3**

**7th chap, ENJOY!! (::**

**I wish i owned VA, but sadly...i don't  
**

* * *

I raised my stake above my head and got ready to lunge at him. He heard me coming and turned around to look at me with his blood red eyes and blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, which just made me that more angrier. I tried to lunge at him, but failed miserably. He was too fast and dodged my attack too easily. I was too angry to really think about what I was doing, but I knew that I had to get my act together to win him.

He kicked me in the back of my legs and I fell flat on my face on the ground. He tried to jump on me, but I rolled around out of the way and he fell on the ground. Before He could get up, I rolled over him and tried to pin him down. He was too strong. He got out of my grasp and pushed me away from him. He got up fast and into a crouch. I got up immediately too and crouched down facing him. A small growl managed to escape my mouth and he just grinned evilly at me before lunging at me again.

I dodged and kicked him on his back. He stumbled a little, but enough for me to land another hit to the side of his head. Again he stumbled but he recovered quickly and kicked me in my ribs hard. I may have heard a small crack, but I'm not sure. I almost fell back to the ground, but didn't. I needed to be brave and strong. I have to do this for him. I have to kill him.

I made a roundhouse kick and hit his ribs. He grunted and stumbled back. I made another high kick on the side of his head and punched him in the stomach. I got out my stake fast and staked him straight into his heart. His eyes went wide open in shock. He thought he would win so he didn't see it coming. I watched as his eyes changed to a nice dark blue and his skin turned to a slight tan. I think he mouthed a 'thank you' before he turned limb and fell on the ground eyes closed. I started shaking, trying no to start sobbing right there.

I turned around to look at Dimitri. He was lying on the ground and I could hear his slow, ragged breaths. I rushed over and fell on my knees beside Dimitri. I could feel the slow tears run down my cheeks and the sobs building up in my chest.

"Dimitri.." I whispered. I could see that he was struggling to answer me. He moved his mouth, but couldn't get out a word. I put my hands on his cheeks and caressed them. Shakily, he put his other hand on top of mine.

"Roza.." He managed to whisper to me eventually." I'm so sorry Roza. I tried, but failed. I hope you can forgive me. I love you." What was he saying! He's not going to die. No! He isn't!

"Don't say that Dimitri. You are not going to die. You won't leave me again, I won't let you." I said, tears running down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry." I could see that he was fighting against unconsciousness. His eyes started to slowly close and the sobs finally escaped. I started shaking him, trying to get him awake.

"No Dimitri, no! Wake up, please. You have to. You can't leave me." I could barely control myself. I was losing the one person that I had ever really loved in my life. I collapsed on top of him, shaking.

"I love you too." I whispered before I felt his body freeze and couldn't hear his breathing or heartbeat anymore. I couldn't believe I lost him. I need him. I can't live without him. I can't…

Soon I heard a mix of footsteps running and people shouting my name from the distance. I didn't pay attention to them. I just laid on top of Dimitri, sobbing. This was too much for me. I couldn't handle this much pain in my life. Losing the only real family I ever had, Lissa being kidnapped and tortured, Mason's death, which was my fault, The strigoi attack, almost losing Dimitri, and then actually losing him. An other things. It was all too much...Too much to handle...Too much to bare...

Someone pulled me up from Dimitri and wrapped me in a warm embrace. I stopped sobbing for a moment to look up at the person holding me. It was Christian. Christian was here, comforting me. And oddly enough, I felt really comforted. I wrapped my arms around him and let the tears fall. He held me tight, rubbing my back comfortingly.

"It's going to be ok Rose, it's going to be okay." He said soothingly.

"No. Everything is not going to be okay. I can't do this again Christian. I can't go through this again. Nothing's ever going be okay." He pulled away to look at me.

"Rose. Everything will be fine, okay? We won't leave you alone for one minute. We will always be there for you. Me, Lissa, Eddie and even Adrian will. You will get better. We will make sure of that. Besides, you don't even know if he is dead yet. He could still make it." I gave a weak smile.

"Who would have thought that you would be the one comforting me." I smiled. He smiled back and started pulling me towards the school again. I hesitated for a moment and looked back. He wasn't there. Christian saw my hesitation and answered me my unspoken question.

"They already took him to the infirmary. Don't worry, they will take care of him." I just nodded and let him lead the way back to the school.

When we got out of the shadows of the woods, I was immediately attacked with a hug by a overly worried teenager. Lissa's worry and depression was coming strong from the bond. She was really sad and felt really sorry for what happened to Dimitri. When she broke away, I could see that she had been crying too.

"Rose, are you alright?" She asked me concerned.

"Honestly?" She nodded," No, I'm not alright. I'm everything but alright. Or worse." I sighed and started walking for my dorm. Lissa and Christian followed.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself? I could come with you if you want…"

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine by myself. I think I need some time alone by myself anyways."

"Okay. But call me or come to me if you need someone to talk to or anything else."

"I will." I said turning to them, smiling. I gave them a one last hug before parting ways with them. I really hope that he survives. I don't know what I would do if he didn't. I just need to wait and see what happens.

* * *

**That was that! Hopee you like'd it! And I hope that you don't hate me for doing that to Dimitri.**

** I won't say anything that will happen in the future though ;) You'll just have to wait and see...**

**I was thinking on doind a Twilight/VA crossover. What ya think? Should i do a Twilight/VA crossover? Tell me really if i should ! (:  
**

**READ & REVIEW! Really, do it...it only takes a minute of your time...if even that...it would really make my day (:  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heey, sorry for taking so long on updating. I've been SOO busy lately that i haven't had the time ):**

**We're moving so i don't have so much time, cuz we have to pack all out hings and stuff and we have till the end of the month**

**and we have A LOT of stuff, soo....yeah.**

**So, but, this is chapter 8 and hope you ENJOY!!33z) ((::))**

**Usual Disclaimers....  
**

* * *

It's been a couple of weeks since the attack and there's still no chance in Dimitri's condition. He still didn't have a heartbeat and he was cold as ice. No one dared to remove him yet thought, since I wasn't ready to. They were afraid of my reaction. They actually tried to remove him from the clinic once, but I practically attacked another guardian and gave him a few bruises. A few others tried to restrain me, but I always managed to escape from their holds, so they didn't try again after that. So I was now lying beside Dimitri on the hospital bed. I've been spending my entire time here, next to him the entire time and occasionally shed a few tears. It would take a lot of convincing and at least three pair of arms to get me out of the room. I would have to be dragged out. I needed to be here if he recovers and decides to wake up, but I knew that there was a really small possibility that that would happen. It could though.

The door opened and Lissa walked in with Eddie right behind. They walked in and Lissa sat beside on the chair beside the bed and Eddie stood at the wall since it was still the field experience. I should have been doing the field experience too, but I refused to. It got Kirova really mad, but after a lot of shouting, arguing and crying, she gave me couple weeks, so I should start again tomorrow. I really wasn't looking forward for it. I just felt like staying here and lying in Dimitri's arms. But I had a responsibility. I had to do the field experience so that I could pass and graduate to be Lissa's guardian. I knew Dimitri would be really disappointed in me if I didn't pass, so I had to do this for him too.

"Nothing new?" Lissa asked. She was really sad and depressed too. I could tell. Well, of course I could tell because of the bond.

"No." I said, not meeting her eyes. Sighing she got up from the chair and started heading for the door. She stopped midway and turned to look at me.

"Rose, it's going to be okay. I have to leave now for class, but I will stop by later. And please eat something. You haven't eaten in a while again." Then she headed out, Eddie right behind her. I felt her worry through the bond. I sighed deeply and leaned my head against Dimitri's chest. It wouldn't be bad if I went for lunch really quick, would it? Just for a little while. And I _was _starting to get hungry.

I internally sighed in defeat. _Fine. I'll eat something. I'll meet you guys for lunch._

_Thank god. You really need something to eat._

_U__huh…whatever. _Our bond has been improving in the time. We were now able to communicate to one and other through the bond.

_Rose, don't be like that. You can't spend all your time in there. You need to do other things too. You need to continue normally. You can't be depressed forever._

_Yes, I know that, but I'm just not ready yet._

_We'll you'll have to be ready tomorrow, since your field experience will continue then._

_Ugh! Can't you like, use compulsion on Kirova for letting me have more time?_

_Rose! No, I can't. You need to continue the field experience. Besides, school is almost over and you don't have much left in it anyways. You can do this._

_I don't know Liss. _I really don't know if I could continue like nothing had happened. I mean, I could still do the field experience, follow Christian everywhere, but I couldn't guarantee that I would be absolutely aware of everything around me, I don't think I would be.

_You have to try. Like I said, you can do this. You are strong. You have to do this, do this for him. _Damn it. I must've thought that to her. But she is right. I am strong and I have to do this for him…and for myself.

_Quit talking to me and listen to the teacher._

_I already know this stuff so I don't need to._

_It wouldn't hurt to learn more._

_You're the one to say…_

_Shut up._

_Whatever, I'll see you at lunch and you better be there. _Then she stopped talking to me. I guess I'd better be there then. I wouldn't want to get a pissed off spirit user after me.

I leaned up and gave a soft kiss on Dimitri's lips and whispered I love you before getting up and leaving. I was devastated for leaving him there all by himself, but I new things couldn't get any worse than they already were.

I walked the whole way to the cafeteria with a frown on my lips. I passed a couple of moroi and novices on my way as some guardians too. Like always, the students were whispering stuff and the guardians looked compassionate towards me. I could tell they all felt really bad for me. I walked in and went to sit in our usual table. Adrian was the only on there at first though. It was a little too early so Lissa and Christian wouldn't have gotten out of class yet. I sat down and Adrian immediately started asking questions.

"Rose, are you alright?"

"I'm coping." I said without meeting his eyes. He pulled my chin up, forcing me to look at him.

"No, you're not. Your aura is darker than usual. And I wouldn't blame you for it. You lost a really important person in your life to you. It's okay to grieve. Don't worry. You will be just fine like you were last time."

"No Adrian. I won't, because the last time I wasn't okay so I possibly couldn't be just fine like last time. It's just going to be worse. I barely handled losing him the first time so how the hell can I do it again." My voice was rising near the end. I was sad, depressed, angry, relieved. I don't know why relieved, maybe because of Adrian's soothing words that didn't have any affect in me though. Or maybe I was relieved that I had someone to comfort me and tell me everything was going to be okay, even when everything was definitely not going to be okay. But I mostly just felt like crying and someone holding me, telling me how everything would be okay.

I didn't notice the few tears running down my cheeks until he wiped them away with his finger. "Everything will work out, I promise. Like I've said before, time will ease the pain and you will get better no matter what. Trust me." He had said that to me before in my dream one night a little more than a month ago. I didn't even notice Lissa and Eddie sitting down next to me and was immediately pulled in to a hug by Lissa.

"Rose, are you okay? You've been crying." I looked at her and saw that she was worrying like hell. I frowned. I really didn't like her worrying that much about me.

"I'm fine Liss. Please don't worry about me, okay? I'm just fine." She frowned and considered for a moment.

"Okay. I know that you're not fine, but I'll let it go for now." I hugged her and looked around, noticing that Christian wasn't with us. Lissa saw that and answered my unspoken question.

"He's at the feeders." I just nodded.

"Rose, We're going to hang out with a bunch of people on Sunday, you wanna come?" I looked up at Eddie. We hadn't talked that much recently, so I decided that maybe it would be nice to hang out with someone to try to get my mind off of some things.

"Sure, that would be nice. And it would be great to get my mind off of things and everything that has been happening." I studied his expression which was a bit shocked and relieved and raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. "What?"

"Ugh…nothing. Just surprised, nothing else." I smiled a genuine smile at him and he smiled back at me. It was all happening all over again except in a different way. This time Dimitri was killed here at the academy's grounds and is in the clinic in a hospital bed and wasn't taken away. But if this is the same thing all over again, there might be hope. The last time he returned to me and so it could be possible for him to wake up. Who knows about anything anymore. Anything is possible.

* * *

In Sunday we were all gathered in one of the lounges in the moroi dorms to hang out. Lissa and Christian would've came, but they had some 'special plans' and I think we all know what I mean with that. We were all sitting on the couches and some on the floor, talking and laughing at some random stuff the guys were telling. We were all having a really good time and surprisingly, so was I. This was exactly what I needed. A distraction. We played truth or dare, watched a movie and bunch of other fun stuff. I haven't had some much fun like this in a long time.

That's when I felt something coming from the bond. It was the feeling that came when Lissa was healing something, or someone. My laughing stopped and eyes grew wary and suspicious. One of the novices was just in a middle of a joke and everyone noticed my laughing stop and turned to look at me questioningly. I slowly stood up from the couch and hesitated.

"Um…I…I gotta go. I'll see you guys later. Great joke. Bye." With that I left before anyone could say a word. I searched for Lissa through the bond and could tell that she was in the clinic in Dimitri's room. What was she doing?

I walked in the clinic and walked down the hallway to Dimitri's room. Dr. Olendzki was shouting my name from behind and telling me to stop, but I didn't listen to her of course and continued walking. I burst through the door and froze in place. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

* * *

**hahAA, Hope you liked it! And what was what she saw!? O: Any guesses?**

**Well, just wait for the next chapter and you'll find out ;)) **

**I already have the next chapter thought out and now all I have to do is write it, so it's**

**possible that I might update not later than Tuesday, maybe? Dunno, we'll see (:**

**REVIEW! and let me know what you thinkk ((::))**

**P.S...I already have the Twilight/VA crossover thought out, so i'll start to write it when i have the time,**

**but it may be a while, because i'm so busy and i want to concentrate on writing this fic,**

**so it might be that i might start writing it AFTER, i've finished this fic...so that might be a while yes..(:  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so i'm SORRY it took me soooo long to update):: I guess that's what you get when you lose your notes...o.O Yeah, like i said**

**i lost my notes to this chapter and had to write it again, which i might say was REALLY frustrating. But i've got it here now...((::**

**This chapter was actually MUCH MUCH longer, but i decided that it might have been too long, so i cut it in half. So this is Chapter 9**

** REAAAD!!! ((: I HOPE you LIKE IT!!! ((::))**

**Usual Disclaimers...  
**

* * *

Dimitri was sitting upright in his hospital bed and Lissa was standing next to the bed with a grin on her face. I searched the room and saw Christian sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. My eyes fell back to Dimitri and our eyes locked. I could feel the tears build up in my eyes. He was there, alive, not a scratch on him, smiling lovingly at me. When I looked into his eyes, I could see and feel all the love, relief and longing in them and it was just what I was feeling too.

With the few tears flowing down my cheeks, I rushed to his side and flung my arms around him as he wrapped his gently around my hips, pulling me closer. I pulled away from the hug and kissed him with so much intensity and it felt like the whole world had stopped and there was just the two of us again, and no one else. You can't believe how happy and relieved I felt right now.

I pulled away and he pulled me down next to him on the bed and I buried my face in his chest, fighting back the tears. "Dimitri." My voice was barely above a whisper. I was so speechless right now that I couldn't find the words at the moment.

"I'm here Roza." I could feel his warm breath in my neck which made me shiver, but in a good way. I love the way he makes me feel when with him. The way he sends shills down my spine. Hell, I love him, I love him with all my heart and couldn't live if he wasn't here beside me. I live for him, I live for his touch, love.

"I know." I felt his hand rubbing circles in my back. When Christian cleared his throat we both looked up at him.

"Well, even how much I'd like to stay and witness this sweet reunion, at least _I've _got other plans." The last part he said looking at Lissa.

"Oh, sorry I forgot." Lissa ran from the other side of the bed to the other to give me a hug. "See you Rose, thank me then later." Oh, right. I forgot to thank her. Who am I kidding, thank you isn't enough. It would at least take a lifetime of servitude for me to make this up to her.

She giggled. I guess she heard what I was thinking and of course I blushed. "Yes I did and don't worry. I'll take you up on that lifetime after graduation." We both laughed while the guys looked pretty confused. Well can't blame them. I would be very confused too if I were them. They left the room and I snuggled back into Dimitri's arms, taking in his scent. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. He kissed my forehead and stroked my hair. It felt so nice being back in his arms like this again. So right. I most definitely missed this. And I most definitely missed his lips on mine.

I pulled my head up and reached for his lips. He understood right away and closed up the distance pressing his lips gently on mine. It was the longest kiss yet and would've wanted to stay like this forever, but eventually had to break up for air.

"Come on, I don't know about you, but I'm tired of this place." I could feel the stupid grin spread in my face which made him laugh. " Just come one." He started carefully pulling me out of the clinic, so no one would see us. He knew if someone noticed we'd be in trouble. Okay, not really, but it might take a while till they let him go after they do a few tests on him and check that he was okay.

For our luck, there was no one at the front desk at the moment, so we managed to sneak out. Instead of going to the school, we headed to the woods for a walk. There no one would disturb us and it would be just the two of us. He wrapped one hand around my waist and I leaned into him. We walked silently in a comfortable silence. It was perfect, just perfect.

After a moment of walking in silence, a cabin appeared in front of us. I internally smiled at the sight of it. We walked towards it until we were right in front of it and stopped. We stood there, remembering, both smiling at the memories we had here. That one special night. It was the most amazing night I had ever had, despite everything that happened after that. We carefully stepped inside, taking in everything in front of us. Everything was still pretty much the same as the last time we were here.

We walked over to the couch, I sat down and Dimitri went to put a fire in the fireplace to warm up the place. It might be spring, but it was still a bit breezy at night every once in a while. He came over to me and sat beside me. I leaned into his chest and closed my eyes.

"I hope we can finally be together and nothing will tear us apart again." Kissing my forehead, he pulled my chin up, forcing me to meet his loving eyes.

"Roza, nothing will ever tear us apart." With the look of his eyes, I knew that he was serious.

"I already almost lost you twice."

"Exactly, almost, but never have. You will never lose me. Faith will always bring us back together." His eyes were gleaming. He meant every word he said.

"Faith." I said silently for myself and pecked his lips.

When I pulled away, he crashed his lips back on mine. I kissed him back eagerly and lay on top of him. He grabbed my waist, pulling me closer to him. I moved my other hand behind his head and into his hair, grabbing a fistful of it and pushing him closer to me while the other hand was around his neck, my nails digging into his upper back. He stifled a moan, but when I slid my hand down from his neck to rub his inner thigh, his moan got out loud and clear, which made me smile.

He growled and pulled me down under him. This time he kissed me with more urge and intensity. He snaked his hand to the hem of my shirt and pulled it up and threw it to the floor. He trailed kisses down my jaw line, down my neck and down to my stomach. It felt so wonderful that I couldn't help but moan every once in a while. I slid my hand down to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up while sliding my hands up his chest. He growled and started slowly unbuttoning my pants. I got rid of his shirt and stared at his beautiful bare chest. I caressed his chest and I heard his breath getting more ragged as was mine. I trailed kisses to every part of his chest while he got rid of my pants in a one swift movement. How he did it? I don't know.

The next thing I know we're laying on the bed, Dimitri on top of me, kissing and touching each other. It felt wonderful, like pure bliss all over my body. That feeling became even more, when he finally entered me. I felt the pleasure all over my body. We were both breathing heavily while kissing each other intently. After that we just laid in each others arms. I kept my eyes closed and smiled. I was so happy right now that nothing could ruin this moment for me. At least that's what I thought.

The door flung open and we both immediately sat upright in the bed, staring at the guardians in front of us with wide eyes. I was so embarrassed. The blood came rushing in my cheeks, making me blush deeply and I could feel Dimitri stiffen beside me. The guardians looked all shocked and embarrassed to walk in on us like this. I studied the guardians more closely. There was Alberta, and oh my god, my mom, Tina, and someone else I didn't recognise. This was so humiliating, I had to look down to avoid their eyes.

"I…we…uh…" I looked back up to a stuttering Alberta. I could tell she was embarrassed and feeling really uncomfortable on walking in on us like this. I bit my lower lip, fighting back laughter. I don't know why, but it was somehow funny to me. Dimitri noticed and gave me a warning glance. I shrugged and stopped, looking back at Alberta. She cleared her throat and tried again. "We were informed that you weren't in your room in the clinic anymore. We got worried, even though we knew that you might have snuck out." Pausing then looked at us with a cocked eyebrow, "And we were right." Embarrassed I looked back down, feeling the blush coming back to my cheeks. "And you do know that this kind of behaviour isn't acceptable at the Academy, especially between a mentor and his student." I bit my lower lip again, but not because I was holding back laugher, I was more worried that there would be consequences.

"Yes, we do know that. Excuse us for our behaviour, it won't happen again." Dimitri said, but I knew it would happen anyways.

"No, it won't. Just because everyone knows about you and has accepted it, doesn't mean you can sneak around and do things like…this. The rules are the same for everyone." She had difficulty stating the 'this' part, but nonetheless, we knew what she meant.

"Yes Alberta, we understand that completely and it won't happen again." He stated firmly.

She nodded and headed out. My mom hesitated for a moment, wanting to say something, but didn't and I was relieved for that. I knew that she had accepted our relationship, but I didn't want to face her right now when I was the most happiest I've ever been. I knew deep inside that she was furious, but didn't bother showing it. She knew better than to release her wrath on me, meaning it would make things worse between us. So silently she walked out of the cabin, muttering something in Irish. Yes, in Irish.

"Well, that went well… "Dimitri muttered before pulling me back down on the bed.

"Dimitri, you didn't really mean when you said 'it won't happen again', did you?"

He chuckled lightly. "No Roza, I didn't."

I sighed. "Good." He shook his head and relaxed.

I think I must've fallen asleep because I was shaken awake by Dimitri. "Rose. Roza." I just mumbled 'go away'. That made him laugh. "It's time to get up. It's Monday." Monday. God how I hate Mondays. I opened my right eye and saw Dimitri with an amused expression.

I grunted and sat up. "Fine, I'm up." I started to get up from the bed but he pulled me back down on the bed and kissed me. Of course I kissed him back eagerly. I didn't have a problem with it. He pulled away with a grin and got up. I groaned and got up too.

We got dressed and headed back to the school. Too bad it wasn't Sunday again. I so would've wanted to just stay in bed in Dimitri's arms the whole day. We walked hand in hand back towards my dorm. When we reached it, he stopped me right in front of the door and gave me a one quick passionate kiss before parting ways with me. I felt sad for him leaving. With a sigh, I went back into my room and got ready for the day.

* * *

**Yayz! Chapter 9 everyone!!**

**I have almost written the next chapter, but don't know when i have the time to put it up.**

**hopefully soon. But next week though.  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! **

**Push the white box with the green letters....it won't bite ((::))**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10! i didn't have time to check for mistakes and stuff, i had to post this qiock so here! i'll be checking this tomorrow thought and stuff!!

* * *

I walked up to the table Lissa was sitting with Eddie. They were talking and laughing. Her head snapped up when she heard me approach and smiled at me. I rushed to her side and hugged her. She chuckled and hugged me back.

"Thank you Liss, you can't believe how much this means to me."

Again she chuckled and replied. "I think I might have an idea." Smiling I pulled back and we sat down.

"So he's alive, huh? That's great." I smiled at Eddie and nodded. "Well I hope things finally work out between you two."

"Yeah, me too." I felt Lissa's mood brighten and right away knew that Christian was here. I didn't even bother to turn around to look. When he sat down I turned my head to his direction and flinched.

"Sorry, did I startle you?" Asked a slightly amused Dimitri.

"Ugh…no. Just caught me off guard. I thought you were Christian."

"I must say I'm slightly offended Rose. Do you not recognise me anymore?" I turned around to a grinning Christian. I just shook it off and turned back to the table. He sat down and gave Lissa a peck on the lips.

I grinned evilly. "Well of course I recognise you doggy boy." His face went pale and looked at me with wide eyes. I just laughed hysterically at him while everyone was confused. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." I told him with a wink. He glared at me and hmphed.

"You better not." He growled.

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked Eddie.

"Ooh, nothing. Just about a dream Christian had one night-"

"Rose." Christian said with a warning tone, but I didn't do anything but grin at him. If he thought that would make me frightened, he was wrong.

I put on my most innocent look I could manage. "What? I wasn't going to tell anyone." I couldn't help but laugh when I saw his expression. He was fuming by now. I was shocked. He didn't even make a witty comeback. That's a first.

Dimitri shook his head. "You should get to class." I looked around. There was no one there, I didn't even notice the time go by. We all got up to leave. When we all started heading out of the cafeteria, Dimitri wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed me. Wow, he was doing that quite a lot lately. Not that I have a problem with that. I was perfectly okay with him doing it. I pulled away and turned to the others. They were all staring at us.

"What?" I snapped at them. They flinched. "Sorry." I said more softly and they shook their heads at me, mumbling something like 'same old Rose' or something.

Dimitri shook his head and gave me a quick last kiss before leaving. I think I heard him say 'never changes' just loud enough for me to hear. I shook my head walked with the guys to their first class.

I was definitely in a better mood that usually. Yesterday had just been just so overwhelming and full of surprises. Well, that's just how my life is these days, I guess. I wonder if I could manage to escape to Dimitri's room from Christian's in the middle of the night. What am I saying! Of course I can, I've done it many times. I just hope I don't get caught. What would make it even worse is if he wasn't even in his room. Then that would really suck.

At lunch time, we all sat at the table talking. Everything was finally getting back to normal again. I got Dimitri back…_again_, and I really hope that it's the last time. At the end of the day, the two parted ways and headed for their own classes. Christian had culinary science. Oh joy. We got there and I was standing next to a window right next to Christian's station. He was taking out flour, sugar, eggs and other ingredients to make a cake.

"Hey Rose," My mind snapped back to Christian working on something, "For your satisfaction I will be making a cake today. A chocolate cake to be exact."

I had to stifle a laugh at that thought. Christian making a cake. Now that's a sight. "Well, good luck with that." I said and gave two thumbs up.

"What, you think I can't manage a one crippled cake?" He faked a hurt expression and I shrugged. "Well you'll be sorry when I finish with it."

"Whatever." With a last laugh I concentrated back on watching the room. I glanced around the room intently, focusing on everything, especially Christian. Almost everyone else was working on some kind of dessert too. Some making cupcakes, and others pies. I was surprised that neither Jesse nor Ralf approached me today. That was a first. They were working on something that looked like meatballs? Not sure…

After his last class, we headed to the library where he was meeting Lissa to study. The time there went by slow. I just wanted the day to end so I could sneak up to Dimitri's room at night. I need to see him, to hold him, to kiss him…at curfew we left and we parted ways at the Moroi dorms and went our separate ways once again. Once in Christian's room, I decided to get a quick shower before going to "sleep". I must've took more time than I thought, because Christian was banging on the door, telling me to hurry up. When I finally got out, I was greeted with a really annoyed Christian.

"Jeezh, finally." I rolled my eyes and got dressed and dried my hair before getting to bed. I was actually pretty tired, but I had to see him and to be in he's arms.

Christian got out of the bathroom and got ready for bed. He got in and shut the light then we both said our goodnights. A while later I could hear Christian's soft snoring and his mumbling. I had to hold back my laughter really hard. You should hear what he says in his sleep. They go something like "Oh scruffy, I love you so much." or " Who's a good doggy, who's a good boy." and stuff like that. It's just hysterical. One night I actually woke him up with my loud laughter. I just couldn't help it. It was just way too funny.

So when I made sure he was sound asleep, I snuck out of Christian's room, down the stairs to the lobby. For my luck, the moroi in the front desk had fallen asleep for a while so I managed to sneak out easily. I carefully made a run for it towards the guardian dorms. I got to his door without problem's and quietly knocked on his door, hoping that he was still awake and could hear my knocking. I heard footsteps from the other side of the door and some angry Russian curse words. I finally know what they mean. While Tina was training me when Dimitri was at first thought as 'dead', I had asked her what some of those words that Dimitri had said meant, and she told me. I was shocked that He used that kind of words, but you'll never know about people. They're never like they would seem to be. He slowly opened the door and when he saw me, he smiled and raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"I…couldn't sleep. Can I come in?" He studied me for a moment, thinking if he should let me in. After a moment, he sighed and opened the door further, letting me in. I walked in and sat down on his bead immediately. He laid back down on the bed under the covers and pulled me down too. We laid in each others arms in silence. It felt so good to be back in his warm embrace.

"Better?"

I smiled. "Much better." He kissed my hair and held me tight. I leaned into his chest and enjoyed the moment. We could be spending every night together in the future. At least I hope so.

* * *

"Roza wake up, you have to go now." My eyes fluttered open to meet the loving ones of Dimitri. "Good morning." He whispered and gave me a kiss.

"Mmh, I could get used to this." he gave me a smile and kissed me again.

"So could I." With a smile, I leaned onto his chest and snuggled closer. He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I really think you should be going before anyone finds you here."

"Fine." I muttered and got up from his bed. I started for the door, but not before he pulled me to another passionate kiss. I left his room with a smile on my face.

"So where were you?" I got back to Christian's room without problems, but apparently he was already up and had noticed my absence. "I woke up in the middle of the night and you weren't there." His look was more accusing now.

"I...uh, nowhere."

"Nowhere my ass." He got up from the bed and came to stand right in front of me. "So?" He had his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised at me. "You gonna explain?"

I sighed. "Fine. I was with Dimitri.

Understanding crossed his face and he was fighting back laughter. "Ooh, I see."

"See what?"

"Nothing." What was so funny?

"Come on, tell me." I was getting impatient and exasperated.

"Oh nothing. Just wondering what you were doing, that's all."

Excuse me!? " Wait, you think that…that we…if you're thinking about what I'm thinking you're thinking about, then it's definitely not what you're thinking about.."

"Uh huh, right." Rolling his eyes, he turned around and started towards his bathroom.

"Whatever, you're not even worth the argument." He turned around, a grin on his face.

"Oh, so you admit that you did something." He winked and grinned at me.

"Yeah, just like you admit that you don't dream about a dog named scruffy in the middle of the night." I grinned as I watched him glower back at me.

"Hmph, whatever." He walked to the bathroom to get ready. Shaking my head, I went to get my things, so I could go get a shower when Christian was ready.

The day went by pretty much the same than yesterday. I guarded Christian, fought 'strigoi' and went to the Library when the two lovebirds met to study…again.

We were walking back to Christian's room when we heard someone talking outside, behind the building.

"Oh Dimka, I'm so glad you're alright." Both Christian and I glanced at each other with questioning eyes and walked over where the voices came.

"I'm happy to-" Dimitri got cut off by something and what we saw when we rounded the corner shocked me so bad that it could have just tore my heart out. She was kissing him and at first he didn't stop her either – nor kissed her back – until he heard the loud gasps of Christian and I. His expression when he saw me was a mix of shock, regret, sorrow, pain.

Before I knew what was happening I was striding forwards and punched Tasha as hard as I could. Dimtiri was next. But when I turned to face him, someone had already punched him and was surprised to see that it was Christian.

"You idiot! How could you do this to her!" He shouted right into his face. Dimitri started to protest, but this time it was me who had punched him straight in his nose. He fell back first on the ground looking shocked. I grabbed Christian's arm and started pulling him back to his room. I needed to get out of here, and fast.


	11. Chapter 11

**WOW guys thank YOU! I went to chack my email the other day and found like 12 reviews!! that's the most i've gotten from a chapter! THANK YOU SO MUCH THE ONE'S THAT REVIEWED!3**

**Sorry for the last chapter, i had a little writers block, so it was necessary for the story to keep going. I've now gotten over my little writers block, so don't worry!**

**I have a plaaan for the furure z)) muAHAHAHHAHAHA.......yeah..  
**

**KEEP reading!! and i've gotta a little treat for all the Dimitri luvas in the end;) but just a little! :D**

**USUAL DISCLAIMERS :)  
**

* * *

"I can't believe him! I can't believe _her_! She knew we were together, but still she went and did that! I fucking HATE her!" I was pacing around Christian's room. I was really mad – no – furious! How could he do this to me? After everything we've been through. I just want to kill her! Tear her apart and burn to pieces!

Christian was sitting on his bed, eyeing me carefully, obliviously a little bit scared of me at the moment. "You don't know what happened. I mean it's oblivious that it was my aunt's fault, and I hate her for that, but you don't know about Dimitri. I mean you saw it, he didn't kiss her back."

"Well, he didn't stop her either. And weren't you the one who punched him and called him an idiot?"

"I reacted, okay? I wasn't thinking."

Before I could respond, there was a knock at the door. Lissa. I rushed to the door and flung it open. I was immediately enveloped in a bone crushing hug by my best friend. "Oh god Rose, I'm so sorry." So she saw it, huh? Well, good. Then I don't have to explain it to her.

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

"Ugh. How could they. I never should have healed him."

"Liss, don't say that."

"I'm serious. This never would have happened if I hadn't healed him in the first place."

"Liss, I'm glad you healed him. I'm furious for what he did, but I wouldn't want him dead either, okay?" She nodded and gave me a weak smile.

There was two low knocks at the door. I started feeling depression and guilt through the bond, but it wasn't from Lissa. We glanced at each other with confusion. Slowly, I made my way to the door and carefully opened it to find a really sad looking Dimitri. I studied him more closely. He had still some dried blood under his nose and his eyes were a bit red and puffy like he'd been crying.

"What." That's all I said as I saw his frown increasing and he frowned more deeply.

"Roza, please." He reached for my hand, but I shoved it away immediately, even though I was longing for his warm touch. " Please Roza, you have to listen to me –"

"No, I don't." I started to push the door close, but he stopped me.

"Roza, nothing happened. She kissed me. I didn't kiss her back."

"You didn't push her away either."

"I got off guard. I didn't know how to react. I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you, you know that."

"Do I? You could be lying."

"Why would I? Think about all the things I've ever said to you. I love you Roza, forever. You're my one and only, there's no other to me than you. I love you Roza." Damn him. He had to make this more difficult. But should I trust him? I know he would never do anything like this to me and it _was her _that kissed _him_. I flung my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest, tears in my eyes. He moved his hands around my waist, pulling me closer and buried his face in my neck.

"I love you Roza and I'm so, so sorry." He whispered.

"Me too." I whispered back. I pulled away and kissed his nose softly, in the spot where I had hit him. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Stop feeling guilty. If someone should feel guilty, it should be me." I pulled away slightly and stared at him in amazement. How did he know how I was feeling? He grinned and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Apparently we three share some kind of bond now." I pulled away completely and stared at him in disbelief.

"A bond?"

"Well, that's the most reasonable explanation for how I can feel what you two are feeling." He said pointing at Lissa and I.

"Well that explains why we felt depression and guilt when you knocked on the door."

"Well now that that's all solved out, I think it's time for the badass Russian to leave." He paused. "And Lissa." I could tell he didn't want to say it, but had to. Lissa pecked his lips and hugged me once more before she left.

"Rose, what would you think of starting up your training sessions again?" Dimitri said smiling.

I put on the most seductive smile I could manage. "Sure, I would like that."

"Good. We can start tomorrow." He winked at me and left.

"What was that?"

I turned to Christian and gave an innocent look. "What?" I said.

"Forget it." He laughed and turned to go to the bathroom.

This day started great, turned to the worst and then great again. If that bitch even touches him again, I swear the god I'll kill her.

I'm glad we managed to work things out. I knew he wouldn't do anything like that to me, or lie to me. We started our trainings up again, but it didn't do any good. I kept getting distracted almost all the time. Damn him.

"Rose, you're getting distracted again." We were sparring in the middle of the gym. He had pinned me down maybe a hundred times today at least.

"It's your fault. You just have to be so damn sexy." He shook his head and laughed while walking towards me, but stopped a few feet away.

"Oh Rose. What's the point in these training anymore, if you don't bother to concentrate."

"Fine, I'll concentrate from now on."

"That's what you said five minutes ago." I opened my mouth to protest, but closed it right away and glared at him instead. He's right. That's exactly what I said five minutes ago. But how can I concentrate when he's holding me down on the ground. I want him.

"I can feel your frustration." I grimaced and stared at him. It has become more and more difficult to hide my feelings towards him, since he can feel them too now. We still didn't know how he's able to feel our feelings, and we he's. He wasn't dead when she healed him, or was he? My mind snapped back when he started talking again. "And everything else." He said more seductively. I could sense he's feelings too. Lust, want, hunger. He wanted me just like I wanted him. He started slowly moving closer, stopping only inches from me.

He leaned forward, brushing his lips gently against mine. "I was thinking." I groaned and pulled away from him. He chuckled and put his hand on my cheek caressing it. "Like I said, I was thinking. I'd like you to meet my family." I froze and grimaced. His family?

"You…want us to go to Russia?" He nodded. "Can't they like come here or something?"

He smiled slightly. "Well, I was thinking that maybe you would like to see the place you call 'the arctic wasteland"**(A/N:I'm not sure if she has ever said that, but i wrote it anyways :3)** He remembered that? That was like, what, a year ago? I don't know, I haven't been counting. "So? What do you say, do you want to go?"

I really didn't want to go, but it would make Dimitri happy. I know if I said no, he would say it's okay, even when it's not. " Sure, I'd love to meet your family." I said smiling.

He was grinning ear to ear and he scooped me up and spun me around. He put me down and hugged me. " Thank you Roza. You have no idea how much that means to me."

I giggled. "I think I have an idea." I do actually. I could feel the happiness radiating from our unusual bond.

"Mama will be so happy to hear that we're coming." I frowned slightly. What if they don't like me? Dimitri sensed my hesitation. He pulled away to look at me. "What's wrong?"

"What if they don't like me." He smiled.

"They will love you. You just need to be yourself and they will all love you, especially my mom."

"Okay." I suddenly felt a bolt of happiness and excitement from Lissa. No doubt Dimitri could feel it too. I sighed. "Lissa's with Christian." I said. No respond. I looked at Dimitri and waved my hand in front of him like crazy, yelling his name. Still no respond. He had this weird distant look on his face and he – oh my god! He got sucked into her head. I started laughing uncontrollably and fell on the floor on my back, still laughing.

"What's so funny?"

I got off of the ground and looked at Eddie standing a few feet away from me. I pointed at Dimitri, still laughing. "He got sucked into her head."

"So?"

I stopped laughing for a moment." She's with Christian." Silence. Then the both of us burst out in an other set of laughter.

**DPOV:**

I was talking to Rose until I started feeling these weird feeling and wasn't there anymore. I was in the Church attic. What just happened! I felt someone touching me, kissing me, but didn't see anything. The touch felt weird. It felt like a man was touching me. My eyes went open and what I saw was Christian.

Oh my god, I'm in Lissa's head!! Oh god, no! I need to get out before things get too far, but I can't. These feelings she's having are keeping me in. How the hell did Rose ever manage to get out? Now I see why she complains about this.

His hands trailed the side of her body, stopping at the hem of her shirt. He pulled it up and over her head and threw it to the floor. She started unbuttoning his shirt, slowly, making her way down. They were both breathing heavily.

Damn it! I need to get out! This is just too much! I definitely do _not _want to experience this with Christian or any other guy. Maybe if I concentrate, I can get out.

I want to get out.

I want to get out.

I want to get out.

More clothes came off until they were only in they're underwear. They were all over each other and Lissa started to take off her bra- okay now I most definitely need to get out!!!

_I__ need to get_-

My mind snapped back to my own body and I vigorously shook my head. I looked around and saw Eddie and Rose laughing only a few feet away from me.

"Hey comrade, you're back." They stopped laughing, but they were still shaking.

"Had a good time?" Eddie said. A low growl escaped my lips. I so did not have a good time.

"So tell us, how was it." Rose said. I grimaced. The look on my face must have been funny, because the two started laughing again even harder.

"It is _not _funny!" I hissed.

"No, it's not funny. It's hilarious!" Ugh. I really hope that doesn't happen again. That's just something that I really do not like experiencing.

"Hey, lighten up comrade. It happened to me too. You'll learn to control it." They had stopped laughing and Rose came over to wrap her hands around my waist.

"Yeah, I guess." I calmed down and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Well, I'll see you guys later, I gotta go now, bye." We waved goodbye to Eddie and I kissed Rose. After what had just happened in Lissa's head, I needed something to get my mind off of it. What would be more distracting that to kiss my Roza.

I can't wait till graduation. We would be going to Russia to my home town. We would be there for a month and then go to court where Lissa and Christian will be with their guardians. I can't wait for her to meet them and they really want to meet her too.

* * *

**THAT people was chapter 11!! WHOO! yeah**

**If any questions, just ASK! ::))**

**REVIEW! It'll make my day and make me wanna write more, even though i'll still write more :33**

**oh P.S.! If any of you know the hometown of Dimitri in Siberia, PLEASE TELL ME! otherwise i'll have to make it up myself :P**

**and if any of you know the names of Dimitri's family, TELL ME!!! otherwise i'll have to make those up too :P**

**"If you like my story guys  
You'd better push the button and let me know  
Before I get the wrong idea and go  
You're gonna miss the story that i write on"**


	12. Chapter 12

**HAAA! My next chap :3 Okay, so i know most of you guys have already read BP, but remember!**

**This is MY version of BP, so everything is how i want it to be (: Dimkas family acts just like i want them to and**

**the place looks just like i want it to look. Like always, thank YOU for your amazing reviews!!! **

**And thanks to those who reviewed my one-shot!!((: ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!! **

**Btw, i'm going to start doing some DPOVs too. :)  
**

**and This chapter is dedicated for _Nadine Belikov _for being so awsome! :D  
**

**Usual Disclaimers...**

* * *

It's finally over. We have finally graduated and are off to the real world. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm going to miss St. Vlad's. I mean, I've spent most of my life there and gone through so much. It's going to be weird at first, like the first time. I'm going to miss all the people there too. Hell, I'm going to miss Kirova too. Weird, right? more like unbelievable!

First we would be going to Russia and then to court, where Lissa and Christian would be with their trusted guardians. Dimitri is Christian's guardian alongside Eddie. I am Lissa's guardian and so is Benoït Chevalier, but he said to call him Ben. He's French, – I guess you already figured that out by the name – but he has lived most of his life in America and went to an Academy there too. We met him at the graduation party and talked for a while. Turns out, we have a lot in common. Neither of us knows our fathers and both have a little self control problems. Yes, I admit that I have problems with my self control. I tend to get a little aggressive at times. He's a really funny and sarcastic person too. But he's really nice and I have a good feeling that we'll get along just fine.

So at the moment, we were sitting in one of the court jets – courtesy of Adrian – heading to Russia. Lissa, Ben, Christian, Eddie and Adrian had flown with us too. We made a little stop along the way at court. So we were know on our way to Dimitri's hometown in Baia, Siberia.

We snuggled closer together in our seats. He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "You're going to like it in Baia."

I smiled. "I'm going to love it there." I said, kissing his neck. He let out a deep breath and kissed my lips sweetly.

When we landed, we got out of the airport and outside. There was a car waiting for us there. We got in and headed off. It would be another hour or so until we would get there. We drove and drove until we saw a small town in the distance.

"Home sweet home." I shook my head at him and smiled.

Wow. The place is pretty amazing. So beautiful. It's in the middle of no where, but the location's juts perfect. I could see mountains in the background, which made it just that more beautiful. We passed a lot of shops and houses in the way and stopped in front of a white house. It has a front porch and the front yard has swings and the grass is a beautiful rich green.

Dimtiri got out of the car, but I didn't make a move out. Dimtiri opened the door for me, but I still didn't move. I just sat there. I was so nervous and scared. No doubt Dimitri could feel it.

He frowned. "Are you okay Roza?"

I hesitated and gulped. "Um, yea. Just nervous."

He gave me a sympathetic smile and wrapped his arms around my waist. He leaned down and gave me a small kiss. "I know how you feel." He murmured against my lips. I just had to laugh at that.

Now that I felt better, I hopped out of the car, wrapping my arms around his neck and pecked his lips. Just then a woman in her forties came rushing out of the front door. "Dimitri!" She shouted and ran to Dimtiri and gave him the biggest hug and kiss on the cheek. "О сын, это хорошо, что тебя домой!" Great, she doesn't speak English.

"Приятно быть дома." He laughed and kissed her cheek too and pulled away. He grabbed my hand. and pulled me to his side. "Мама, это моя роза." He said and kissed the top of my head.

"Роза, это так приятно встретиться с вами, наконец." Damn it. Didn't she speak English at all?

"Um, hi?" I said with uncertainty. I wasn't really sure what she just said. Hell, I had no idea what she just said. Dimitri laughed at me and I glared at him.

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't know you didn't speak Russian." She said to me with a soft Russian accent, turning to look at Dimitri at the end of her words. She gave me an apologetic smile and I smiled back. "My name is Olena." She smiled again and gave me a motherly hug and I hugged her back.

"It's okay, it's nice to meet you too." I smiled a warm smile and I could just feel the happiness radiating from Dimitri. He was so happy right now.

"Come on, let's go inside and meet the rest of the family." She pulled both of us behind her with her hands. I could see Dimtiri rolling he's eyes at his mom. The inside of the house was amazing. The walls were a creamy colour and the floors were wooden. It was really homey. There's stairs in front of the door a few steps away. And a door on the other side of it and a hallway on the other. Olena pulled us through the open door to the living room. It was really nice too. There was two couches in the middle of the room, opposite each other and in the middle, a small wooden table. There was a fireplace in the one end and a little reading corner in the other. A bookshelf, a table with a lamp and an armchair.

"Каролина, Виктория, спускайтесь сюда!" She shouted. Then two girls came rushing down the stairs and into the living room.

"Dimka!" They both shrieked and ran to Dimtiri to give him a bone crushing hug.

He laughed and hugged them back. "Я рад видеть вас тоже" They pulled back to look at me.

"Говорит она русская?" One of his sisters asked. She had long, light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was tall. Shorter than Dimitri, but taller than me.

"Да, да, она."

"Dimtiri! Нет, не она. Владеет английским языком" Both of the girls snickered at their brother.

The taller girl came to stand in front of me, offering her hand." Hi, my name is Karolina." She said with a Russian accent. Okay, so if she's Karolina, I assume the other girl is Viktoria then.

I took her hand and smiled. "Hi, I'm Rose."

"Yes, I know." We all laughed.

I looked at the other girl behind Karolina. "And I assume you're Viktoria?" The girl looked younger than me. She had hazel brown hair and blue eyes. Must be from their father. She was about my height.

She smiled brightly at me and came to give me a hug. "Yes, I'm Viktoria. It's so nice to finally meet you! We've heard so much about you!" She had a lot thicker Russian accent than the rest.

"Виктория, Досуг." Dimitri said. They all laughed except for me, since I don't know what he said. She released me and just smiled at me while I smiled back.

After that we just sat down and started talking. We talked about pretty much everything. Olena told me a lot of stories about Dimitri when he was young.

**DPOV:**

"Mama, where is Sonya?" I asked my mother some time later.

"She went for a little road trip with Lera and Zina last week."

"Where is she now then?"

"Well..." She hesitated. "Мы не слышали от нее так как она оставила." (we haven't heard of her since she left) What? They haven't even heard of her?

"Вы еще не слышали о ней?" (You haven't heard of her?) She nodded sadly. "Куда же она тогда?" (Where could she be then?)

"Мы не знаем"(We don't know)We all frowned. Where could she be? What if something happened to her and her friends? I hope she's okay. I felt Roza's curious feelings. My head snapped to her direction and I noticed her looking at Karolina. She was biting her lip, like she would know something.

"Каролина, ты знаешь что-нибудь?" (Karolina, do you know something?) I asked her in my serious tone.

She sighed and looked down. "Я разговаривал с Ира в другой день," (I was talking to Ira one day,) We all nodded for her to continue, "и она сказала мне что-нибудь," (And she told me something.) She hesitated and looked up, "Никто не слышал о Лене или Зины либо."(No one has heard of Lera or Zina either.) We all gasped. I was immediately thinking the worse. No one has heard of them. They could have been attacked or maybe their car just crashed and they got lost in the woods. Yes, that's it. They're just lost…I hope.

"Вы уверены?" (Are you sure?) My mother asked Karolina scared now.

"Да." (Yes.)She answered sadly. I could suddenly feel the confusing and scared feeling of Rose. Rose. I forgot about her. I whipped my head to meet the worried eyes of my Roza. She didn't need to ask what was wrong since she could already feel my sadness and fear. She decided to ask anyway.

"Is everything ok?" She asked in a low, worried voice.

"I don't know." I answered her honestly and she frowned. She was worried about me. I could feel it.

"It's okay. I know how you feel." She smiled at me, replaying the words I said to her earlier today. I laughed a little at that.

"Yes, you do." We smiled at each other before turning back to my family. "If it's okay, I think I'd like to show Rose the rest of the house." They nodded and smiled. We got up from the couches and walked out of the room.

* * *

**yeAY!! That was it! Hope you liked it!! now all you have to do is review ;))**

**So the reason why there wasn't any translations in RPOV is cuz she doesen't understand Russian,**

**so here's the translations for them:**

**- Roza, it's so nice to finally meet you**

**- Karolina, Viktoria, get down here!**

**- I'm happy to see you too**

**- Does she speak Russian?**

**- Yes, she does**

**- Dimitri! no she doesen't. She speaks English.**

**-Viktoria, relax.**

**so there (: Hope you liked the chap and i soo hope you make my day by reviewing ;) so REVIEW!:)**


	13. Chapter 13

HEEEY! so I FINALLY updated again! We just got our net back, like a few days ago and am now able to update again.

Do not fret. I already have my next 3 chaps - well, 2. I realy don't count the next one as 1. Anyway,

so I'm SO sorry for taking so long but here it is now!! SO ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!!

P.S I'm not sure if there's mistakes in there.

P.P.S, I don't own VA, Richelle Mead does ofc

* * *

We were in the second floor. Dimitri was showing me around the house. But I needed to know what is going on and what's making Dimitri feel so sad, so I stopped him, turning him around, and forcing him to face me. "Dimitri, what's going on?" I asked him.

He took a deep breath in and looked at me through sad eyes. "My sister, Sonya went for a little road trip with her friends Lera and Zina last week and no one has heard of them since they left."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I breathed and pulled him to my arms, comforting him.

"Don't apologise when it's not your fault." He murmured and nuzzled my hair.

"I'm still sorry." I whispered.

"Thank you." He whispered too. He pulled away from me and kissed me with so much love.

Oh my god. What if something had happened to her? I may not know her, but she's Dimtiri's sister and really important to him. I really would've wanted to meet her too.

Dimitri pulled away and smiled at me. "Come on. We still have one room to go." And I knew exactly what room that is. Dimitri's room.

We walked to the end of the hall and stopped in front of the door on our left. Dimitri opened the door and motioned for me to go in first. I stepped through the door and examined the room. The walls of the room were a deep red and he had a big carpet in black. He had a bed in the middle of the room beside the window and a nightstand right next to it. His closet was next to it too and there was a mirror in the near right corner. In the other side of the room was a big, tall bookshelf full of books. There is an armchair right in front of it with a tall reading lamp right next to it.

"You have a nice room." I commented, smiling. I walked further in the room and stood beside the bed, turning to look at Dimitri. He smiled and walked towards me, until he was standing in front of me.

"You know what would look nicer in my room?" He whispered in my ear and I shivered.

"What?" I whispered, my breathing getting heavier.

"You." He whispered with a smirk, more chills going down my spine. I smirked and pulled him down on top of me on the bed, kissing. The kiss increased to more hungry and lustful and moans escaped our mouths. Eventually all of our clothes came off and all I could feel was his warm, bare body against mine.

_____

"Dimitri." I said seriously. We were lying on the bed a while later.

"Sorry." I could feel his feelings and they weren't really positive.

I pulled myself up a bit so I could look him straight in his eyes. "Dimitri, stop being so negative. I bet she's fine. Everything will be okay."

He sighed and held himself up by his elbows. "You're right. She's probably on her way home now. I just can't help but think the worst."

I smiled sympathetically. "Yeah, I know how you feel. I can't help but think the worst too. It's like the time I thought you were dead. But then the three weeks later when you showed up again…" I trailed off, remembering that particular time.

Dimitri noticed the change in my feelings and hugged me to him. "I wouldn't have had the strength to get away from them, but the thought of you, waiting for me gave me strength. They would've changed me, but I managed to escape from there just in time…" He trailed off. He seemed to be remembering the time, because of his feelings and spaced out look.

**DPOV:**

_**Flashback:**_

_I woke up on top of a bed. I slowly opened my eyes and got up and sat on the edge of the bed, looking around. I was having trouble seeing anything, considering the room had no windows nor lights in it. I got up and carefully examined the room. It didn't seem to have anything else except for the bed. There was a door and I could see light coming from under it. I could also hear someone talking in the other side of the door._

"_Is he awake yet?" One of them asked._

"_Not sure, I haven't checked on him in a while." Another man asked._

_I heard sudden footsteps coming towards the room until someone stopped just in front of the door. I walked back to the bed and stood beside it. A guy walked in with another one behind him. "Ah, sleeping beauty awakes." I glared at him and staid silent. "I can see you are not in the mood for talking so let me put it down for you. First of all, you've been asleep for about two weeks, which is pretty unusual, if you were wondering. Next, we are going to change you to one of us. We're just waiting for Nathan. You know, the blond, who bit you back at the caves?" He said with an evil smirk._

_I scoffed and started at him through narrowed eyes. He just laughed and walked out of the room with the other right behind him. When the door closed, I slumped back down on the bed and laid there. I rubbed my face with my hands and thought. I needed to get out of here. I don't want to be a strigoi and most definitely do not want to die. I don't need to do this just for myself, but for my Roza. I needed to get back to her. God knows how devastated she is. She must be crushed. I need to get out of here._

_Just then the same guy came through the door, smiling. "I have good news."_

"_Does it involve me getting out of here?" I asked bored, sitting up on the bed._

_His smile grew into a grin. "Oh, so he does speak. And no, we just got message that Nathan would arrive in a few days. Maybe then we could finish what we started."_

_I growled and narrowed my eyes. "I will never become one of you." I hissed._

_He laughed, turning around and starting for the door. "That's what they all say." With that, he closed the door, leaving me alone again._

_For the next few days, I spent my days in the same room, someone coming in and check on me and giving me food every now and then. I had a lot of time to think while there. I couldn't really do anything else than think. The thought of escaping crossed my mind a few times, but that was out of the question. The doors were locked and there were no windows here. Also, there were usually two or three strigoi here at the same time when someone came in. I had to get out of here when someone was alone.  
_

_I don't know how long exactly had gone, but I bet long enough, because the door opened and in came Nathan, the blond strigoi. "Well, well, if it isn't the badass Russian. Nice to see you again."_

"_Wish I could say the same." I growled. He was alone here. Maybe this was my chance. It had to be, I wouldn't get another one. It was now or never._

"_Don't worry. You'll love it as a strigoi. No rules, immortality…Yes, who wouldn't want that." He took a few steps forward, but I stood my ground, not making a move. This seemed to thrill him. The fact I wasn't showing any weakness or any sign that I wouldn't want this. Well, he's up for a real surprise. "Are you ready?" He asked. "Not that it matters." He added, grinning._

"_Not really." I muttered. _

_He took a few steps forward until he was standing in front of me. I kept my face expressionless and myself motionless, not betraying my posture. "I can already see that you will be a great one. You will have amazing speed and strength. You will be one of the best. That's exactly why I am changing you." He said proudly. He just makes me sick, I wanted to hurl. _

_He leaned towards my neck, but before he could reach it, I grabbed his arm and flipped him over me, obliviously surprising him. He crashed on the ground and I grabbed the sharp stick I had found under the bed and plunged it into his heart, twisting it. I knew it wouldn't kill him, but it would hurt and distract him long enough for me to escape. He screamed in pain and I could hear the footsteps coming down one off the hallways. I immediately pulled the stick out and went out the door to the hall, running. I decided to take the way to my right, hoping it would lead me out of here. I managed to get to the corner when I heard the others coming. I hastily looked around. I saw a door to my left and opened the door. I went in silently and closed the door._

_I turned to look at the room I was in. There was a light bulb hanging on the roof, in the middle of the room, a table under it and chairs around the table. This seemed to be some kind of meeting room? A room where they planned stuff? I don't know. I could hear the strigoi running past the door to the room where I was held in. My eyes caught site to the corner of the room. There was a person there. I think a dhampir. I didn't recognise him. He was tanned, just like me and had a messy, auburn coloured hair. I walked towards him, slowly. He seemed to be dead. I looked to the ground next to him. Yes, just what I needed! A stake. There was a stake right next to him. I picked it up and started to the door again._

_I carefully opened the door, checking that there was no one there, and went out. I walked around the corner and down the hallway. I walked till I came to a flight of stairs that went up. I decided to take a risk and walked up the stairs cautiously. I started hearing voices at the top of the stairs behind a door that came to view not only a few seconds later._

"_Where is he? We need him." One of them growled._

"_He got away. We can't find him anywhere." Someone else shouted. This one sounded a lot like Nathan._

"_You're such a dimwit. How could you let him get away?" The other shouted back._

"_He flipped me over and struck a stinking stick through my heart! He caught me off guard. Don't tell me no one has ever caught you off guard!"_

"_No, no one has ever caught me off guard."_

"_Dinion dear, relax." It was a woman._

"_I am sorry Maria, for the way I am acting, but this idiot just let away our secret weapon!" He started out soft, but shouted the last words. "Everyone search the whole place! I want him found," He paused, "Changed or alive." I almost laughed at that, but then remembered where I was._

_I could hear the running footsteps around the house. I decided to take a peek out the door I was listening through. I peeked out and saw no one. I stepped out and was immediately tackled to the ground. I looked at who it was and it was Nathan. I growled and pushed him off of me with all the strength I had. I wouldn't let him catch me off guard again just like he did the last time. I got into a crouch and so did he, waiting for his attack. Just like I suspected, he lunged at me, bearing hi's sharp, white teeth. I dodged and kicked his back, making him fall. I jumped on top of him, punching his face and pinning him down. He struggled, but I couldn't let him get free. I smashed my head against his, making him scream in pain again and plunged the stake into his heart, twisting it more painfully than earlier. He screamed and moaned, but it all stopped after a few minutes._

_My head was spinning, but I got up fast and started for the door I could see there only a few metres away. I was almost to the door when I was stopped by someone. "Now, now, you aren't running away now are you?" The woman in front of me said teasingly.  
_

"_That's exactly what I was planning on doing." I growled and lunged with my stake at her. She dodged my attack with no avail. She laughed at my attempt and did a roundhouse kick, making me fly backwards and crash against the wall. She lunged at me and I barely dodged the attack. She crashed her head against the wall and held her hands in her head and hissed at the pain. I took the opportunity and attacked her. I grabbed her head by her hair and smashed her head against the wall. She slumped down to the ground and growled. Again I could hear the others coming, so I quickly staked her and ran to the door. I rushed out the door and was immediately greeted with light. The sun. The warmth. It was so nice to feel the warmth of the sun again._

_Finally I could get back to the academy, back to my Roza. _

**Flashback over.**

**RPOV:**

"Dimitri. Dimitri?" He seemed lost in thought, like remembering something. He had a weird distant look on his face, but soon snapped out of it with a slight frown. "Dimitri, are you okay?" I asked slightly worried.

"Yeah, yeah. I just…I don't know. I was just remembering something that had happened."

"And what was that?"

He hesitated. "I…was remembering the time I escaped from the strigoi." He said slowly.

Oh, so that's what he was so deep in thought with. He was remembering the time he escaped. I really wanted to know how he managed it, but didn't bother, sensing his discomfort and smugness. "Okay." I said, forcing a smile.

We lay back on the bed, holding each other. We talked a while before drifting into a deep sleep once again. My dream was really puzzled. I couldn't think of why I was dreaming this. I was in the middle of the forest. There was a girl, not only a few years older than me. She had brown hair and dark brown eyes ringed in red, which reminded me a hell of a lot of Dimitri. I kept watching her carefully as she strode forwards me, eyes hungry and mouth open, drool dripping from the corner of her mouth. I embraced myself for colliding, but it didn't come. I sat up in bed, startling Dimitri out of he's sleep.

"Roza, what's wrong?" He asked frantically, sounding sleepy.

"Oh, nothing. I just had a bad dream. Sorry for waking you up." Yes, it was nothing but a bad dream, nothing else.

"You sure?" I nodded. "Okay. And don't worry. You can wake me up anytime you want or need me." He gave me a warm smile and kissed my lips lightly. Then he pushed me back down into his arms and hummed something in my ear that sounded a lot like some kind of lullaby. Thanks to that, I fell back asleep almost immediately, still thinking that same dream I had had only a minute ago.

* * *

Okay, so, that was that. What ya think? Liked it?

Well tell me if you did, i wanna know!

The Dimitri POV here i thought was kinda necessary. I just thought you had to know how he got out (:

And i really enjoyed writing that myself :33

Just a little heads up! The next chap is only about 300 something words. It's basically just a fill-up.

It's part of what happenes after it, but i wanted some suspense so i made it in two....so keep looking for my updates.

Next one might be tomorrow ;) Okay, it WILL be tomorrow :D But yeah. Hope you liked this chapter and

i hope you review and lemme know what you think! :D Seriously. Just push the button...


	14. Chapter 14

We sat at the dining table the next morning, eating breakfast. For my relief, it was food i knew also. Good. I was getting sick to all of those weird Russian foods, since I had no heck of an idea what they were or what was in them.

Suddenly Karolina burst through the Kitchen door with tears all over her face. Every one of us had immediately been on high alert. "It's Sonya." She said.

Just then Yeva, Dimitri's grandmother came rushing through the door muttering something in Russian. I saw her earlier today. She didn't say anything to me and to be honest, she scared the hell out of me. She said something in Russian and everyone gasped, staring wide eyed. Viktoria and Olena burst out in tears so as Karolina. Dimitri just stared wide eyed, mouth open, shaking his head and muttering no over and over again.

I was having a mental argument if I should ask or not what was going on. "What's going on?" I asked finally,

"Zina's and Lera's body's have been found in the forest, but they didn't find her. They didn't find Sonya. She's been taken by strigoi." He whispered.

"Oh my god." I said, meeting Dimitri's sorrowed eyes. I pulled him to me and comforted him once again. "Don't worry. We'll get her back. You don't know what's happened yet. She could still be alive."

"I know." He whispered. Everyone cried for a long time after that. Even I had shed a few tears. Eventually the tears faded and everyone calmed down. We all did our own things and went our own ways.

Everyone was still very sad about what had happened. They were all so close and now they're missing one. I really do feel sorry for them. Especially poor Olena. She just lost one of her daughters.

But something happened that night, no one expected to happen in a million years…


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, so i've FINALLY...updated! Great, right? I'm SO sorrry! it's been a while again since my last update. We had vacation last week, so i hadn't really been up to writing that much. Lame excuse, i know. I guess it's because we had the whole week off and no school and i wasn't really up to doing anything...plus, we got a book to read from school, so i have to finish it -.-

So this is my next chapter and i hope you enjoy it! Now you shall see what shocking thing happeneees! hjihji.

Don't own anything, I only own Ben who doesen't come until ch17 !

And just so you know! There's a part that's a lot like in BP!

* * *

We've been sitting in the living room and talking until the girl in my dream burst through the door with piercing red eyes. Everyone gasped and stared in shock.

"Hello, family." She sneered. Not it was my time to gasp out loud. The girl in my dream…it was Sonya. Maybe the dream was some kind of warning. A warning that she was coming. It all made sense now. It would have been more helpful though if I had known the meaning of the dream... "Happy to see me?" She spat at them. I have a feeling it was the strigoi in her that was talking. I knew she wouldn't really talk to her family like this, even though I didn't even know her.

"Sonya…who did this to you?" Olena asked her shakily.

"Who do you think did this to me." It wasn't a question. "I'm actually here on a mission." She growled and pointed at me and Dimitri.

"Who did this to you? Who sent you? What kind of mission?" Dimitri demanded.

She laughed a chilling, evil laugh. "Well, that's easy. To kill you of course. As for who sent me? Well, that's a secret I'll never tell." I would've laughed at that quote if this weren't a serious situation.

"You wouldn't." Dimtiri snarled.

"Watch me." She said in a low, threatening voice. Dimitri wouldn't be threatened though.

"You wouldn't hurt your family." He said more calmly, but threatheningly.

"Maybe," She paused and lowered her voice, pointing at me, "But she's not my family."

"You will not touch her." He said growling. I could feel his determination, even thought I didn't need to. It was written all over his face. He was feeling sad too and really didn't want to do this, but if it was the only way, it had to be done. She was his sister and he loved her so much, so he couldn't let her live this kind of life, if that's what it was.

That's when she attacked me. She didn't get to me though, because Dimitri had become between us and stopped her attack. The collide was loud and strong. With a huff, they fell on the floor, Sonya on top of Dimitri. Everyone in the room gasped and shrieked in horror, including me. Oh god. If she did anything to hurt him, I swear to god she'll die no matter what.

She went for his neck, but he managed to push her away and stand up into a crouch. She too got up into a crouch and snarled at him. She lunged at him and he dodged, swirling around behind her. He grabbed her hand and threw her across the room. She hit the wall with a loud thump and fell to the floor. I can't believe Dimitri was going to kill his own sister. Dimitri walked slowly across the room to stand next to Sonya. He leaned down, but she suddenly flipped her legs under Dimitri, making him fall flat back on the ground in surprise. She jumped on him, pinning him down and punching him. They struggled for a moment, but Dimitri was a lot bigger and stronger than her so he managed again to push her off of him.

He got up and did a roundhouse kick, making her fly back to the ground. Dimitri got on top of her and pinned her down, planting a few punches. I can't believe how easily he was able to hurt his own sister. But that was his first lesson; never hesitate. He so wasn't hesitating. "Rose, get my stake!" Dimtiri shouted. Immediately I ran upstairs to his room to get his stake and ran back down. But when I got back down, Sonya had just thrown Dimitri on top of the table. The table broke and shattered into pieces. Dimitri seemed to fall into unconsciousness. He was moaning and shaking his head back and forth slowly, eyes closed. I mouthed a no and ran towards Sonya, who was walking towards Dimitri to finish him off. I jumped on her back. Surprising her, she fell on the ground, me on top of her. I rolled her over and pinned her down with all the strength I had. No way was I going to let her get away with this. Dimitri's sister or not. She struggled, so I made a punch to her stomach, which made her stop for a moment and then another one to the side of her face. I had my opening. I grasped the stake tightly in my hands and plunged it into her heart. She gasped, eyes widening. Oh my god…did I just…Then she went limb.

I turned my gaze to face the others in the room. They were surrounding Dimitri, worried, but all of they're eyes were on me, looking scared and sad. "I'm so sorry." I whispered. "I can't believe I just. I…"

Olena got up and kneeled beside me. Her eyes were all red and puffy from crying, just like Viktoria's and Karolina's. She still had tears running down from the corner of her eyes. "It's alright Rose. You did what you had to do. We understand. It's nothing any one else wouldn't have done."

"I'm still sorry." I said more softly, looking at her with apologetic eyes. She smiled and then hugged me.

There was a slight moan a few feet away from us. Both of our heads snapped to the direction at the same time. Oh my god Dimitri. I immediately rushed to his side. He was fighting unconsciousness and moaning. "Dimitri. Dimitri?" I said frantically, shaking him a bit.

Again he moaned, but more loudly. "Roza?" He asked, eyes still closed.

"Yes it's me. Can you open your eyes?" I asked, frowning and worried.

He squinted his eyes and answered simply yes. I sighed in relief and calmed down a bit, as did the rest of the family.

"At least we didn't lose the both of them." Viktoria said, teary eyed.

"Yes. It would've been horrible if I had lost them both." Olena said, sad.

Dimitri shifted uncomfortably and finally, slowly opened his eyes. "What happened to Sonya?" He asked his voice a little hoarse.

"I…I, um, killed her." I said in a low voice looked at him with sad eyes, turning my gaze to the body laying in the living room. Dimitri's gaze followed stat and relief and sadness filled him throughout. I turned to look at him questioningly.

"I'm just so happy that she doesn't need to live a horrid life as a strigoi and now she's gone to whatever afterlife the strigoi had. I hope it's a good place." He said. I turned to look at him and a tear was slowly going down his cheek. I wiped it away with my index finger and smiled, giving him a tight squeeze. Everything would be okay. I hated seeing Dimitri in pain. Seeing him depressed made me depressed too.

There was a day later a funeral at the house. They were all grieving, but were trying their best to cope. A lot of people showed up, all bringing all kinds of food and stuff. The funeral was kept in the backyard. Everyone was tearing and had these sad looks in they're eyes. After that we ate and mingled. Olena had introduced me to everyone there. They seemed delighted that Dimitri had found such a wonderful person. And no one seemed to question our age difference or anything else. What a relief. Later, when the sun had come down, everyone gathered around a fire outside and told stories about Sonya. Of course they told them in Russian, so Dimtiri translated for me. When everyone told their stories, Dimtiri gave me a glass with something I didn't quite recognise. They raised their cups and said something, I copied. They drank the drink and I unconsciously followed. I almost spat the drink out of my mouth. I had asked Dimtiri what the heck it was and laughing, he answered it was vodka. I told him i had had vodka before and it tasted nothing like this. "Well, you haven't had Russian vodka." He replied with a smirk

Two weeks after the funeral, things were starting to get better. Dimitri showed me around town, telling me where is what and everything. Sometimes he got so into it; he didn't see the time fly by and didn't pay attention to me a lot. He didn't see me stopping in front of a store, looking at the display windows. He didn't notice until he was around the corner, turning to look at me and being really worried and frantic when he didn't see me anywhere. I had felt his feelings and been in his head the whole time. I did it on purpose to see if he would actually notice that I wasn't there. When he had ran around the corner to look for me, he had saw me standing on front of the store, laughing. He had given me a quite long lecture about how worried he was and what could've happened and stuff. I actually felt guilty after that. We spent a lot of time with Dimtiri's family, doing stuff together and getting to know each other. This really was becoming like my second family. I was especially close to Viktoria. We spent a lot of time together and went shopping and everything. It annoyed the hell out of Dimitri though when she always took me away from him when we were spending time together. He said, quote, "It's like we're playing a game for your attention and she's winning." How can he think that? He'll always have me, whether i'm on the other side of the world or right next to him.

Everything was really great thought until late Sunday night.

We were taking yet another walk outside. Everything had been going pretty great until we ran into a really unsuspected person.

"What do you think you're doing here?" I growled at her. She was getting on the bad side of me again, just when I was starting to feel better. Just when we were _both _starting to feel better.

* * *

Sorry if some of you like Sonya. Lemme know what you thinK!

Who do you think they run into? Well, guess!:D I'll love to know what you think x)

THANKS for the reviews on my last two chapters! I SO appreciate them! I love coming on the computer

the next morning and checking my email and seeing I have reviews :)) It makes me happy.

so REVIEW please (: Won't take long from your time, I assure you that. I'll try and update as soon as possible :))

THANKS!3


	16. Chapter 16

NEXT CHAP!! :DD Yeah, awsome!

Glad some of you lliked the last chapter enough to actually review :)

ENJOY! Here yoouu see who that someone is who they run into...

* * *

Tasha flinched and turned around, facing us. "Rose." She said. Then she turned to Dimitri and gleamed. "Dimka! How are you?" She asked excitedly, like I wasn't even there. That really made me furious.

"Tasha. Don't." Dimitri said firmly.

"Yes Tasha, don't. Unless you want that pretty face of yours permanently damaged this time." I said growling at her.

Dimitri put his hand on my shoulder and the other one soother my arm. "Roza, calm down." He whispered in my ear. I did calm down. But just a little bit.

"Jeez, you don't need to be such a bitch." She muttered.

"Excuse me?" I said irritated.

"I said, jeez, you don't have to be such a bitch." She repeated. Damn she was really getting on my bad side.

"Well if you wouldn't have tried to steal my boyfriend, I wouldn't act like such a bitch!" I snarled. If Dimitri wasn't still holding me, I would've attacked her right then and there.

"Well, that's not my fault. He shouldn't be with such an incompetent, illiterate young child."

I stared at her in utter shock. Oh no, she did not just say that. I saw Dimitri grimace and knew he knew what was going to happen. I lunged myself at her, but Dimitri was a step ahead of me and took hold of both of my arms, holding me back.

"Roza, don't. She's not worth it." Dimitri said, trying to calm me down and back up. Oh I'll back up alright. Right into her face!

I calmed down after a moment and stopped struggling. Dimtiri hesitated for a minute then let me go. Before he could do anything, I lunged myself at her again, punching her face. She stumbled back and gasped in shock and anger. She snarled and lunged at me too. I dodged her attack and grabbed her by her hair and pulled on it. She made a little scream and fell to the ground on her back. I was going to jump on top of her and make a punch, but Dimitri grabbed me from behind and pulled me back.

"Rose. Roza! Stop!" He shouted, holding my struggling figure. I calmed down, but didn't stop struggling when I saw Tasha slowly get up.

"Jeez, you really are a bitch." She said touching her face, where there was a wound covered in blood.

"Come anywhere near us and the next time, you won't be getting up anymore." I snarled dangerously. She seemed actually afraid for a moment, but composed herself.

"This isn't over." She said in a low voice. I was still fuming when she left. She's wrong, this _is _over. Dimitri is mine, and she will never have him, no matter what.

"Roza, are you alright?" Dimitri asked worried. I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath in. I turned around in Dimitri's arms to face him then opened my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm good. It's all good." I said, frowning. "God she can be such a bitch sometimes." I said.

A half smile played in his lips. "What is it with girls always calling each other bitch?" He asked, partly interested in the question. He was mostly trying to lighten the mood a bit.

A ghost of a smile played around my lips. "I know what you're trying to do and it's working."

He grinned and leaned down, only inches away from my lips. "Good." He murmured and kissed my lips. It was warm and loving. At the same time much more. He pulled away and smiled at me. "We should head back." I nodded and we turned around, walking back to the house.

We stayed there for a couple of weeks more then headed back to court with one of the court jets – again, courtesy of Adrian. He wanted us to fly in style. Yeah, don't ask me. I have no idea what that guy is thinking. To think of it, I so don't want to know what is going on in that nut sized brain of his. Okay, I'm exaggerating. He actually is a pretty decent man, but he just gets on my nerves at times.

But yeah, we would arrive in court in another hour or so. I was fast asleep, dreaming of killing Tasha. I was actually enjoying it. That's just chilling. Suddenly the scenery changed. Tasha disappeared and I was alone in a café we had been in at court. I got immediately suspicious. "Adrian?" I shouted, looking around.

"No, not really." Said a voice I would recognise anywhere. I turned around to face Lissa. She and I both grinned and ran to each other, throwing our hands around each other.

"Liss!" I shrieked with happiness. "It has been too long." I continued. I pulled away to study her carefully. "You can dream walk." I said no questioningly.

"Yeah, I know, isn't that great!" She said happily. "We had been working on that for a long time. I almost got it a few days ago, but didn't."

"That's awesome." I said, grinning. Her mood changed abruptly though to more worried. "What?"

"Rose, is everything okay? Did something happen while in Russia?" She asked worried.

"No, why?" I asked suspiciously.

"I've felt a lot of anger, fear, surprise and confusion from you while there. And what was with that dream you were having there?" I frowned. She felt those feelings.

"Okay, so something did happen in Russia. But I'll tell you later when we get back and get some time alone, okay?"

She smiled and hugged me once more. "Okay. And I don't think there will be a problem with that. We will have a lot of time alone for the rest of our lives." She said chuckling, me chuckling with her.

"Hmm…you seem to be waking up now. Oh, and I'd check the seats behind you if I were you." She said with a grimace. I stared at her questioningly but she didn't say anything, just shook her head. So I just shook it off and smiled at her.

"Okay." I said smiling at her. She smiled back before slowly disappearing to the distance.

"See you soon." She said, waving goodbye. I waved back and smiled.

I woke up and immediately was on high alert. Lissa had said to check the seats behind us. I slowly got up, turning around and looked behind me. There sitting two seats behind us was a grinning Tasha. Oh, that bitch! She's in for it now. Dimtiri was asleep too so he didn't notice when I stalked right next to Tasha's seat and growled at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to visit my nephew, that's what I'm doing here." She said menacingly. Oh I knew what the real reason was for her being here. What did she think I was? Dumb? I thought. Not sure if I had said it out loud.

"Yes, that's exactly what I think you are. A dumb, reckless little teenager who have no control over herself. I'm living proof of that." Yes, I had said that out loud and regretted it right away. She had gotten me even madder than before.

"Seriously. Why don't you go chase some other guy younger than you and leave Dimitri alone. Just face the fact that he's taken and doesn't have any interest in you."

Then, someone took a hold of my hand and knew right away it was Dimtiri. Not only from the warm touch nor the sparks he sent flying through me, but for the bond. "Roza. Don't make a scene." He said firmly, calming me down a little. "Tasha, leave us alone. Leave _me _alone. Understand that I don't have any interest in you. I don't love you. I don't want to be with you. I love Rose, okay?" He didn't give her a chance to answer. He turned around to leave, pulling me with him back to our seats.

"Ugh. She always has to come and ruin everything. Every time things start to bright up, she comes along and makes it worse."

"Rose, stop it. Don't mind her, she's just jealous-"

"You're darn right she is." I interrupted. "Sorry." I murmured, after feeling his frustration.

"Just remember one thing," He continued, "I'm yours and always will be. Always have and always will."

That made me smile. He was mine and always would be. No one can take him away from me. Not as long we are bounded and have our love. I felt him smile too, not just from his true words, but for my feelings as well. I leaned up and kissed him passionately. The fire burned in that kiss and my world just stopped for a moment. Oh, how I wish it could. I would give anything to the time to stop.

* * *

Okay, so did you like it? Did you NOT like it? Well, tell me.

In the next chapter they will be at court :)

Review!


	17. Chapter 17

My last UD on this story was, 10-21-09. By now, a lot has changed and I've learned a lot. It's been a while. So, I thought you deseved a some kind of update here for being so patient and I'm sorry for not updating. But I need to finish this sometime and I'm seriously trying to get this into a somekind of end.

This chapter is just a filler, so it's short.

* * *

? POV;

"How is your mission going, dear?" He asked me through the phone.

"It's going according to plan. I've found out a lot and soon we'll be ready for attack." I answered.

"Perfect." He said as he hung up.

I was going to get revenge on them, and so was he. They needed to pay for what they did...and what they did to me. No one does that, no one hurts me like that. They're going to pay.

RPOV;

The plane landed eventually, finally. We got off to be greeted by Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Ben. We greeted each other happily and drove off to Christian and Lissa's. I had to say the place was huge. Queen Tatiana really made it good.

We got to share a room with Dimitri, which was good. Both Eddie's and Ben's rooms were across from ours. We met up for dinner all of us in the dining room later and caught up in what had happened the time we were gone and I ended up telling them what had happened in Russia, crying in Dimitri's loving arms. How can I not cry? It was sad.

Nothing interesting happened for the next few weeks. Me and Dimitri went back into our guardian roles and did our daily job. Then we would sleep together at night and get up to guarding again in the morning. We were lucky, though, we weren't they're only guardian's. The guys let us have some time off and spend time together every now and then. Those were the times we just spent in our room, and I won't even go into detail what we were doing. We also took walkes outside in the sunlight when we could. It was amazing.

It wasn't until the next day though, when it happened.

* * *

I think we all know who the questionmark POV is...well at least I do.

Now I'm just trying to figure out where to go from here. I already know, but am not sure yet...and not sure hot to get it all out, but I'll be trying to UD in the near future.'

thank you all for reviewing, means a lot!


	18. Chapter 18

9th grade is hell. Just saying.

The last chapter might have sounded confusing. If it was to me, I wouldn't be surprised for anyone to say that,

I thank the people that reviewed. In stressful times like these, reviews bright up my day and make me smile. :) --see?

Yay, I crossed my 100 review line, that's great.

But here's my next chapter.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

We were walking outside in the court. Eddie and Ben were taking guard tonight to let us have some time alone again, so Dimitri and I were walking outside, hand in hand. We were having a great time before both of our beepers started ringing. That could only mean one thing…

We both shared a look of worry and ran to the house in full speed. Something has happened, I could feel it. As we ran, I slipped into Lissa's head and she was scared to death. I didn't see anything, her eyes were closed, but I heard everything that was happening around her.

There was fighting going on and Lissa was sobbing, leaning over someone's body. It took some mind searching to realize it was Christian. He wasn't dead yet though, thank god for that, but he was losing blood fast. He needed medical attention and fast, otherwise he would be dead. Lissa tried to heal him, but he was too badly injured and she didn't have the energy at the moment for working at the hospital today.

I got back into my own head and pushed my feet faster and faster, leaving Dimitri a few steps behind me. I had to get there and fast. Through her I could sense at least four strigoi, but I think there might've been more.

We reached the house in mere seconds. I ran the stairs up to Lissa and Christian's room where they had apparently been. Eddie and Ben were fighting three strigoi together. Christian was laying on the ground, almost emotionless. He was close to death, I could tell. But as I searched the room, the house, everywhere, she was no where to be found. I got mad. I was fuming with pure anger as I got up the stairs and back to their room.

I walked up to the last strigoi standing and staked him from behind. To other's eyes, I might have looked a bit intimitating. I was just not in a that good of a mood. I screamed out loud and ran downnstairs. I ran outside and looked around hastily. I looked around, trying to find her, but of course she was no where to be seen anymore.

I slipped back into her head, expecting to find her near somehwere. Her being actually awake and knowing where she was. But of course she didn't. A piece of fabric was covering her eyes so she couldn't see and her hands and legs were tied together so she couldn't move either. She was scared to death. Small sobs escaped her lips, thinking she would never see us, her friends and family, again. She tought this was the end of the Dragomirs. but it wasn't the end, not as long as I'm here. It's not over yet.

They were riding in a car and had stopped. Someone pulled Lissa with them somewhere, apparently to be a building. At least that's what it seemed like. They walked up a flight of stairs and into a room. As soon as they did, I was suddenly pushed away from her head. I came back, shaking my head vigorously. I don't know what had happened. I have never been pushed out of her head before until now. So this was all new to me.

"Rose." Someone called out to me. I barely noticed. "Rose!" Two more people yelled at me. I focused my gaze on Dimitri, Eddie and Ben. I was fighting hard for the tears not to escape. I was afraid, I was completely and utterly afraid. I was helpless, not knowing what do do.

"They've taken her." I whispered to them, then turned to leave. I walked back to the house and into my own room. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I had to figure a way to Lissa. She has to be saved. There's no way I can let her die, the last Dragomir princess, my best friend, my sister. I would die myself and they would probably put the blame on me if she did die. It would be all my fault. But I wasn't even there. We just happened to be out that time, not with Lissa, protecting her. I just couldn't help the guilt that swept through me. I couldn't help but feel like I've betrayed her, like I've betrayed everyone.

Dimitri walked into the room. He laid next to me on the bed where I was and wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled closer and closed my eyes tightly together, hoping this nightmare would end soon. My life has always been full of drama and fighting. Sometimes I just wished it would go away. I wished I could live a normal, happy life with my best friend and the one I love. That's all I've ever wanted. I fell asleep with exhaustion taking over me. I decided that tomorrow would be another day and that I would find Lissa whatever it took. I had to do it, I had to save her.

I didn't wake up the next day until 4 pm. Apparently I was quite exhausted. I felt the spot next to me on the bed and Dimtiri wasn't there. I shot up in bed and looked around. I relaxed when I saw him sitting on one of the couches reading a book - no doubt a western novel. He noticed me awaken and smiled sadly. I responded with a slight smile myself.

He put the book down and came to sit next to me. He kissed my lips with a light touch as a feather and it sent good feeling chills down my spine. I kissed him back the same. I pulled away and sighed as I lay my head on his shoulder. He held me close and kissed my forehead. God, there was no saying in how much I love this man.

"I need to find her." I murmured finally. Of course he understood, so he nodded. We discussed plans with everyone else for the rest of the day. I was going to try and get into her head again. We couldn't just go and drive somewhere unknown. We had to have a somekind of location of feel of the place where we were heading. Otherwise we would be going somewhere looking for nothing. That wouldn't be the best choice.

It was morning the next day. I sat in our living room, focusing on Lissa very hard. It was surprisingly hard. Everytime I would get in, there would be this strange feel of someone, or more like some_thing _pushing me away. I didn't like that.

After a long while of trying, I somehow finally managed to get in. I could get a somekind of feel of the place. From Lissa's thoughts, I could say the room she was in was dark. It had dark blue walls and just the few basic furniture. A bed, a desk, a chair etc. Nothing special. It seemed to be like a room to her? But I didn't get that. If she was kidnapped, probably to be killed afterwards, why would they give her a room? Did they want to keep her healthy? Didn't they want to hurt her afterall? Were they just using her? I couldn't know, but we will find out.

Lissa had her eyes closed, but she opened them a moment later. She looked out the window. Her eyes narrowed as if she was thinking hard and focusing on something. That's when I understood what she was doing. _Rose _she called out to me. She knew I was here. I was trying to call back to her, but something was stopping me to. I couldn't reach her for a some strange reason. Dammit! _Rose, are you there? _She called out again, but I still couldn't answer. Something was wrong. Someone wallked into the room she was at and that's when I was pushed, once again, out of her mind. Something was telling me it is a person that's doing this to me, but you can never know.

I growled in frustration, making the people around me flinch. "Rose, what's wrong?" Dimtiri asked me.

"Someone keeps pushing me out of her mind." I growled again. I got up and stormed outside to the backyard. For some reason my anger was getting the best of me these days. Lately, I've been feeling really mad and aggressive. I have no idea why that is.

I sat down on a swing that we had there. I closed my eyes as the swing swung back and forth, enjoying the calming wind on my face. Then, suddenly I was pulled back into Lissa's head. She was screaming in agony and sobbing uncontrollably. I had no idea what was happening. But my mind focused on the searing pain coming from her wrist. I gasped as I realised she had cut herself. This is not good. She hasnt done that in a while and that was only when she was using her spirit abilities too much. that's where I usually came in. I would take the sadness and anger away from her and transfer it to me. _Rose, where are you, Rose? I need you, please come for me, please. _She pleaded in her mind. I saw the images in her head she saw looking outside the window in the room.

_I'm coming for you, Liss..._was what I managed to say before being pushed out yet again.

I ran inside fast and described what I had seen. I had described the scene to be seen from the house and the room she was in. Outside the window, you could just perfectly see the court in the distance. For her to see that, the house had to be tall or on top of a hill. They also had a yard. There were fountains and a lot of grass. It looked beautiful, but the undead living in it weren't as beautiful - well, not from the inside that is.

Ben had said he might know the place I was talking about. He said there was a mansion on top of the hills. He had drove near past once with a friend and they happened to see it there just barely. We informed the other guardians and took off.


	19. Chapter 19

So here is the next chapter. I know I'm leaving it kinda in a cliffy, but what can I do? I don't know.

After this chapter will only be another chapter, which will be the last one. This story will be left open, so you can only imagine how it will continue. I thought of leaving this as the last chapter, but I thought I'd give you one more and maybe a happier one.

I won't promise a sequel to those who want one. 1) I don't have the time to write it. 2) I wouldn't know what to write about. 3) I'm already writing 3 other stories, so I want to get this done as quick as possible.

I appreciate and love all the comments I've been getting. They really make up my day and make me feel better.

Keep 'em coming and enjoy this chapter! (Hope I didn't leave any mistakes)

* * *

We were driving in the car when I got sucked into Lissa's mind again. This time it felt like she had called for me, pulled me in on her own. She was desperate for me to find her, I could tell. She was sitting on a chair, tied by her hands and feet. She had a blindfold on so she couldn't see, but she could still hear. So could I.

"I can't wait till they get here. Then I can finally get my hands on that Rose." Someone growled near Lissa. I almost recognised the voice, almost. It sounded so familiar, but I wasn't sure.

"And I will finally get my revenge on Belikov. He killed my best men. This time he won't survive, he will die." A man growled further away. I mentally gasped. They were after _us_, Dimitri and me. I don't know why the woman was after me, but I had a feeling I would find out soon enough. "Soon they will arrive, I can feel it. I have to thank you Natasha. Without you this would have never been possible." The man laughed a chilling laugh. I was mad. Tasha was behind this! All this time…all this time her plan was to get us to him. That's why she followed us. I always knew she was bad and up to something.

"Of course, after what Rose did…I had to do it. And since I'm Strigoi now, I really don't care." She said in a low voice. I mentally gasped again. She had turned Strigoi. Wait, that's how they had managed to get into court. She had let them in and then turned strigoi. They had been planning on kidnapping Lissa and bringing her somewhere. Then we would come and save her, but it would just lead us into a trap. They would just kill us after that.

I pulled out of her head and gasped. The car had stopped and every one was staring at me expectantly. Ben, who was sitting next to me, cringed back in fear. I must've looked scary for him to do that. I tried to soften my expression, but I couldn't. I was just that angry. "We need a new plan." I growled.

We drove up the road until we could barely see the mansion. We couldn't let them know we were here or our plan was ruined. My stomach twisted into a knot. There were many Strigoi inside that house; I felt it in the depths of my stomach. It wasn't a nice feeling at all. We had stopped beside the road to discuss strategy plans. I tried to get Christian to stay here, but he wouldn't. He insisted he would be coming with us. He's so stubborn sometimes.

We were going to sneak in. Eddie and Ben were going through the back and Christian and I were going through the front. Dimitri took the risk of going by himself and climbing up the wall and try to get in somewhere there and maybe find Lissa. I refused for him to go by himself, but in the end, he won the argument. So we went with our plan and split up. Any Strigoi in our way would be dead considering Christian and I were partnered up. We were pretty bad-ass together.

We made our way slowly to the front door. I felt for the Strigoi and felt two of them just walking by pass the door. I waited until they were both gone and tried to open the door. It was locked, damn it.

"Here, let me try." Christian said pushing me aside. He pick locked the door and I heard the little clock sound indicating for the door to be open. He looked at each other and smirked. Slowly, we walked into the house and examined the first floor carefully. No one was there. We made our way up the stairs, hoping to find someone to pick a fight with. I flinched when Christian suddenly threw a fireball at me. I quickly dodged, but just barely.

"What the hell, Christian?" I whisper yelled. He shushed me and motioned for me to turn around. I did and saw a dust Strigoi on the floor, nothing left but its ashes. "Oh," I said. He grinned and walked further down the hall. The house was huge. It probably had four floors in it and hundreds of rooms everywhere. And it was starting to get a hell of annoying. Where was everyone?

As we walked further the third floor of the place, we started hearing voices. We shared a look and stopped when we saw a room door in front of us. There was light coming from underneath the door and you could hear the laughter and shouts from there. My stomach twisted with nausea again, this time stronger than before. There were a lot of them there. I narrowed my eyes and told Christian to follow me, quietly.

We walked back from the door and examined the rest of the floor then went up to the last one. I wonder where the others were. We haven't run into them anywhere. Yes, it was a big house, but we should've seen each other in some point. I felt Lissa through the bond. She was feeling happier now, which was strange. Some time ago she was depressed and now she's happy? I searched for her thoughts. She was thinking about Ben and Eddie? Oh no, they caught them. I grimaced and a low growl escaped my lips.

"What's wrong?" Christian asked.

"They caught Ben and Eddie. They're in the same room with Lissa." I growled again. This was going to be harder than I thought. Again, I flinched when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I instinctively grabbed the hand and flipped him over. There was a loud huffing sound and when I looked at the person I grimaced. I had accidentally flipped over Dimitri. Oops.

"What was that about?" he huffed at me.

"Sorry", I said innocently as I lend a hand for him. He took it and got up from the floor.

"It's always nice to know how you feel about me." He grumbled and I let out a giggle. Christian looked just amused. But the seriousness I had had before came back when I remembered where we were and what we came to do. "Let's go." Dimitri said and examined further the last floor.

As we reached the last door, I could feel the nausea roll up on me again. I could feel Lissa more strongly now too. They were all there inside that room. I leaned up the door, careful not to revile myself. I listened hard what was happening in the room. I heard a lot of whispering. There were a few really low growls. Tasha and the mystery guy were probably there too. I felt another presence. It wasn't a strigoi. It wasn't a moroi, dhampir or human either. I don't know what it is, but something it surely is. I searched for Lissa's mind, trying to get inside her head. Two minutes later, I did. The first thing I saw was a beautiful young woman. I hate to say it, but she was even more beautiful than me. Her hair was a golden brown and her eyes were ruby red. Not the normal Strigoi red. She was fairly pale, but not as pale as a Strigoi, but still paler than a moroi.

Her eyes met with mine and she stared furiously at me. Not at Lissa, but at me. I got that feeling of being pushed away again. I came back to my own mind with a gasp. She is a spirit user and she knew I was watching. I was shocked. But she couldn't be a moroi, could she? She didn't seem like one, but she didn't feel like a Strigoi either. Now, I was confused.

"There's a spirit user in that room", I growled so low that only Dimitri and Christian could hear me," but I'm not completely sure." I continued. I wasn't completely sure. She could have been something from the between.

"What?" Dimitri hissed. I just nodded my head in agreement.

We walked to the opposite of the hallway to discuss our plan, which we didn't have. How the hell would we get into that room unnoticed? There was no freaking way we would manage to do that. Finally, after a while thinking we came up with a plan. But just then Dimitri's phone rang. He picked it up and talked swiftly in Russian. He closed the phone and looked at us:"The guardians are coming. They will be here in about 10 minutes." We nodded and went on with our plan.

Dimitri and I hid in a room and Christian went down to the third floor. He would attack the room full of strigoi, which would lure the other two in the room Lissa was in, to him. The "spirit user" would probably stay behind, but we could take her…maybe.

Christian headed down and we waited until we heard the screams and shouts from downstairs. Just as planned, Tasha and the man ran down, leaving the room protected by the ruby eyed woman.

We walked silently to the door. I managed to get into her head for just a moment to know that there wasn't anyone else with them. We burst through the door and ran in. Lissa, Eddie and Ben were tied up next to the far wall in the back facing the door. Lissa's eyes lit up as she saw us come in. I turned my gaze on the woman. She looked mad and furious of us. I turned my gaze away quickly so I wouldn't stare at her. I told Dimitri not to stare at her either. We made plans that I would free the others while he fought the strigoi looking moroi. We were off.

I untied everyone, one by one and let them free. Lissa hugged me fiercely. "I knew you would come for me." She whispered with tears in her eyes. Ben and Eddie went to help Dimitri with the spirit user. He seemed to have some problems with her. She was powerful. She couldn't only use magic, but she was a heck of a fighter too. Even three experienced guardians didn't match her. Not soon after we could hear cars pulling up the front. Then Christian came bursting through the door. He looked exhausted and a little...burned?

"Christian;" Lissa squealed and ran to him, wrapping her arms around him too. It was a cute sight, but the moment was wrong. I ran straight to them.

"Guys, I hate to break your little reunion, but we need to get you guys out of here." I told them. Just then, some guardians plus Adrian ran into the room. Wait, Adrian?

"Rose, are you-"He stopped mid-sentence as he saw the woman fighting the guardians. He gasped and stared through shocked eyes at her. "Thora…" he whispered. Thora? The woman's name is Thora? How did he even know her?

The woman named Thora flinched and turned to look at Adrian. Her murderous expression turned shocked in a glimpse. What the heck was going on here?

"Adrian…" She whispered. Adrian's eyes lit up and he ran to her. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. She did the same thing. Everyone was just confused. We were all staring at him like crazy. Obviously, by the way they were embracing each other, they had once been together and obviously in love. I couldn't help the little smile coming to my lips. So Adrian _has _been in love before. They did look quite cute together.

Adrian pulled back to look at her. "What happened to you?" he asked her. Her expression once again changed, but to sorrowful.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and hung her head low. Adrian lifted her chin up so he could look at her into her eyes.

"You got changed didn't you?" he asked softly and she nodded. "But you don't act like a strigoi." He commented.

"I know." She whispered. They pulled away completely.

"Prince Ivashkov, what is the meaning of this?" One of the guardians named Darnel asked.

"Guardian Mergott, this is Thora." He introduced her to everyone as well.

"She is a strigoi!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, I am a strigoi, but no one said I was evil!" Everyone flinched at Thora's sudden outburst. "Sorry", she mumbled.

"But…how…" Dimitri's question lingered in the air.

"I do not know. When I was changed, it happened about five years ago in Greece where I used to live. I was taking a walk outside when I got attacked. There were four strigoi that attacked me. I am a spirit user. And somehow, when I got changed, I didn't really turn evil as many do. I was still pretty much myself. And another strange thing is that when I got changed, my spirit powers staid. So that might be the reason I don't really look like a strigoi nor moroi, but something in between. But all in all, I am not evil. I am still me and really much on the side of good." She left everyone shocked after that speech.

I can't believe it. She was a strigoi, but a good strigoi? Well that you don't hear often.

Some other guardians ran inside the room and staring at the confused, shocked expressions of the others. "Two of them got away." One of the guardians said. All eyes were on them. They looked uncomfortable from the attention, but staid motionless. I could only guess which two they were. Tasha and the mystery man. I knew they wouldn't go without their revenge. Something told me this wasn't over yet, that something was going to happen in the future still…but I guess we'll have to wait and see.


	20. Chapter 20

Disappointment is a depressing issue. That's how I felt when I only got one review from the last chapter, but I'm too excited to drill on that fact right now.

HAS ANYONE OF YOU READ THE EXCERPT FOR SPIRIT BOUND YET? I DID and I LOVED it! Just if you haven't read it yet, it's found in Richelles website, richellemead(dot)com! So go check it out now!

But to other topics, this is my last chapter. I've finally reached the end. I wanted to do something more light and funny, so here.

* * *

It has been a month since the attacks and so on. Things were finally back to normal and we were all living our lives like before. Everything was finally okay. Lissa had found out a while ago that she was pregnant. Of course that followed Christian asking her to marry him. I was truly happy for her that she could get everything. I couldn't have all those things, but I don't need them as long as I have Dimitri.

Like before, we took shifts on guarding. At the moment I was with Lissa while the guys were somewhere doing whatever. We were having a girls night at the house. We had changed into our pj's and set the living room look like a slumber party. We had gotten some 'chick flicks', in other words, romantic movies and set a lot of junk food in the living room table and four sleeping bags on the floor. Yes, four. We invited Mia and Thora to join us here tonight. And no, Thora isn't a strigoi, not anymore.

Adrian had changed her back by himself. Lissa offered to help, but he refused, afraid that they would form a bond with each other. So he tried changing her back himself. It took a while, but eventually he managed. Surprisingly they didn't form any kind of bond that was strange. Adrian wanted us to get to know Thora better and take her in on our stuff since apparently she was here to stay and he wanted us all to get along with each other. I had no objections with that - mostly because I wanted to know about Adrian before she got changed. That would give me quite a lot of material on teasing him.

We were just about done when the doorbell rang. I went to open the door while Lissa finished up in the living room. I opened the door to see Mia and Thora giggling about something, both wearing pajamas that were pink. Mia had white dots on her bottoms though. I on the other hand had red pajama bottoms and a black tank while Lissa was wearing green bottoms with white stripes and a white T-shirt.

I hugged them both and let them in. We walked in just as Lissa was putting on the DVD we were going to watch first. Titanic, one of Lissa's personal favourites. The girls immediately squealed when they heard that we were watching Titanic.

"Leonardo DiCaprio is so hot in that movie." Mia had said. I couldn't help but laugh at them. I used to be like that, but I had already found my prince charming and own personal god. I have no reason to look at other guys and squeal all over them. But of course it's fun while hanging out with just us girls. It's just one of the things we do.

"He's a bit chubbier looking now though." Thora said. Again, I laughed. I decided to step into the fun.

"Does it matter? He's still hot." I said and after that we all laughed. We setteled into our sleeping bags and started the movie. Lissa desiced that we needed new sleeping bags, not the old plain ones we had. She got Snow White with yellow background for Thora, Sleeping Beauty with a pink background for Mia, Belle with yellow background also and for herself she got Cinderella with a light blue background. I laughed at her and questioned her sanity when we were at the store picking out the sleeping bags. Of course she was anything but joking.

I was talking with Thora barely paying attention to the movie while Lissa and Mia were both practically in tears. Lissa and I were sitting in the middle. Thora was on my left side and Mia was on Lissa's right side. Thora and I got along pretty great. We had many things in common and had same kinds of interests. I already knew we would become pretty close, but never as close as Lissa and I of course.

"He isn't even that hot." Thora commented halfway through the movie. We were talking about the movie and about the lead man actor, Leonardo DiCaprio.

"I've seen hotter," I said. We laughed and Lissa and Mia shushed us so we just chuckled. "Tell me something about Adrian back in the old days." I said to her. This would be the perfect time to ask her.

She was deep in thought for a moment then started talking: "He was amazing. He was the perfect gentleman, always being kind and opening the door for you. He once even helped an old lady cross the street." She said with clear amusement and I couldn't help but scoff at the new information I just recieved. Adrian helping an old lady cross the street? Yeah right.

"He was always sucha romantic guy, he still is. When we would go out, he would always have some major surprise." She smiled at the memory. "He once took me to a jet, not saying where we were going. When we got out the plane we were in Paris." This time I did laugh. Well he definitely went all the way to impress a girl. "I definitely didn't mind. I would let him take me anywhere anytime." She said with a dreamy face on. I grinned and wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"Anywhere?" I asked her. She laughed and gave me a playful shove. But again we were silenced by an annoyed shush from Lissa trying to watch the movie.

"Leave if you aren't going to watch the movie." She said not bothering to cover her annoyement. I stuck my tongue out at her and got up taking Thora's hand and pulling her up too. I pulled her along to the back and out to the backyard.

The backyard was quite big and had a pool in the middle of it. There was a little playground a little further away for the future kids. We went to the swings and sat down, swaying peacefully enjoying the night. The sky was full of stars and the wind was breezing calmily through the air.

"I'm assuming you guys were pretty serious?" I asked her after a while of silence.

"We were. We were together about two years and then broke up. He was moving here to court so he had to end it there. He said that he couldn't have a long distance relationship, that it wouldn't work out. It broke me, I'll admit that, but I tried to have a positive way on thinking. I thought that if we were really meant to be, we'd be together eventually, I was right." She said all this and smiled at the end. I was truly happy for them. I'm glad Adrian managed to find someone other than me. Though I will miss Adrian's constant teasing and flirting as hard as it is for me to admit.

"That's really sweet. I'm really happy for you two, Thora. And I'm glad Adrian managed to find himself someone to love." I told her as I got up to hug her. She hugged me back and thanked me for everything.

"Rose, Thora!" Lissa yelled from the backdoor. We pulled away chuckling and went back inside. Apparently the movie had already ended. We walked back in just in time for the next movie. A Walk To Remember. I actually loved that movie. I loved the way Landon is so determined for Jamie have the best possible life as possible before she dies. It is so sweet and emotional.

"Aww, I love that movie." Thora said when she was setteled down on her sleeping bag. I laughed and said that I loved the movie too, which made her laugh too. Just something else we have in common.

The movie started and I actually watched it this time. I had tears in my eyes as I watched it. It was just so sad and all. The guy that plays Landon is really hot, but definitely not as hot as my Comrade. Now that's a hot guy, or more like a god.

"I want a guy like that." Mia blurted out somewhere between the movie. We all turned to look at her questioningly. She just gave us an innocent look and a light shrug. "What, it's not like Eddie does any of those things for me." We had to laught at that. Well, Eddie never was the complete romantic type, but he was really protective and really sweet.

After the movie ended we just talked and played a little truth or dare even. We had more movies to watch still, but we had time. We also played the game 'I have never' with a special drink Lissa and I mixed before the girls got here. It was a mix of milk, alcohol, water, root bear and chili sause. Of course I didn't let Lissa have any of the alcohol one some we made a special mix just for her. I was the test drinker and It was disgusting. Perfect.

I smiled deviously at Mia as it was my turn. "I have never had sex with someone so they would to something for you." I grinned as she took a sip from the drink and almost choked in it, but was shocked when Thora took a little sip too looking extremely disgusted. I choked on my laughter when she did. I can't believe she has done that.

She shrugged and said: "Adrian," she explain and I understood, but couldn't help but laugh more. It was Mia's turn next.

"I've never been with a guy that's seven years older than me and my teacher." She grinned as I gulped down some of the drink, but almost choked on it as I watched Thora, again take a sip also.

"Is there something you haven't done, seriously?" I asked her and her response was a simple laugh. This girl is crazy and I love it!

We did each other's hair and make up after that little game that left each of us a little dizzy. Lissa just dizzy because of the taste of the drink. Apparently the alcohol was a bit stronger than we thought though. I'm proud to say that the outcome of it all was a disaster. We just laughed it off and took a picture of us together.

It was getting late. We all went to wash up our faces and went back to our sleeping bags. Wouldn't want to give the guys something else to laugh at when they came back. I turned off the lights when they were all setteled in and went into my own sleeping bag and fell asleep some time later.

When I woke up, I wasn't in my sleeping bag. I opened my eyes to find Dimitri staring at me with a smile on his beautiful lips. I smiled back and he leaned down to give me a light kiss. He murmured a soft 'hey' as did I. I snuggled closer to him and he put his hands firmly around me. He asked me how yesterday was.

"It was great. We talked and played some games and watched movies...we had a great time." I said smiling up at him. "So how about you guys?" I asked grinning.

He grinned back, obviously enjoying what he was about to say next. "Oh, nothing interesting...we just went into some clubs and had a nice guys night out, you know, went to the casino, had a few drinks, dance and flirted with some girls...that kind of stuff." He answered me and I punched his chest playfully and laughed at him then giving him a stern look saying to tell me the truth. He laughed. "Okay, seriously, we did go to a club, but we did nothing but hang out with each other, and yes, we did have a drink, well, Eddie, Ben and I had a drink. They forced us. Adrian and Christian though...well, I won't even mention it." He told me laughing and I laughed too. Oh I would so love seeing Christian drunk. Adrian I have, but Christian, no.

"So how exactly did I end up here?" I asked him.

"I carried you." He just said and shrugged. I laughed and gave him a passionate kiss that eventually ended up with more than just an innocent kiss.

I was content with everything. Nothing could brake us now.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story everyone. And thank you for all of the adds and alerts and so on. I'm happy that I managed to get over 100 reviews by the end of the story.

And now for my final words, and requests, I want you to review and tell me what you thought about my story. Tell me what you liked about it, what you didn't like about it, what I could've done different and so on. I'd appreciate the critisism.

And as for this being my last chapter, I'm really hoping to get more than 1 review.

But thank you all!

Peace Out,

Alex.


End file.
